Forever Kitty
by LazyAuthoress
Summary: Kai was always proud of being a cold lone wolf, but his friends know better! Can a cute furr ball help him? Neko fic! Not on hiatus anymore but still slow.
1. A man with a cold heart

**Discalimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.**

**New A.N.: Just re-posting chapters with grammar corrections. **

**Old A.N.: I've been reading too many neko fics lately. Master Chun's speech is on purpose so don't flare me for bad English. Anything else, you are free to point it out! **

**Summary: Kai is a man in need of love. His friends know what to do. **

**Warnings: AU, Neko, Yaoi, Lemon**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Positive."

The three Russians, Tala, Bryan and Spencer made their way through the now empty Chinatown. They were in pursue of a good birthday present for their friend; Kai Hiwatari.

"But… isn't it weird to have such a shop on this area?"

"Don't be such a pussy Bryan!"

They stood outside of an old building that seemed about ready to collapse. The store's name was in unreadable Chinese characters. They entered awe-struck by the sight that greeted them inside.

Dozens of cages and expositors were seen in what looked like a modern pet shop. The noise picked up substantially upon their arrival. Thousands of cute creatures begged them to take them home.

Eagerly, the three teens walked around eyeing and petting the furry baby animals. Suddenly, everything was quiet and Tala noticed an old man walking in the store from the employee door. He looked like one of those martial art masters from the movies, with their Chinese costumes and beards reaching the ground.

"Are you Master Chun?"

Tala made his way to the elder who nodded gravely.

"We are looking for a present. Our friend is proud of his cold and insensitive attitude, but we know for sure that he has a soft spot for cute fur balls! When I asked around, everyone told me that you would be the most indicated; old man! Help us out! That guy needs some serious love!"

Unfazed by the youngster's rudeness, the elder looked rather amused, like he was laughing at a personal joke.

"A cold man in need of love? Chun may have what youngsters need. Follow Chun."

The ancient Chinese guided them to a more secluded part of the shop. A large expositor was in sight. The teens mused in how they hadn't seen it before. A name tag, like in other expositors and cages, was present to elucidate about the creature inside. It read: Forever Kitty.

True to word, inside were a good few dozens of small, cute and utterly adorable kitties. The fur balls were playing eagerly oblivious to their spectators. Mesmerized, the Russians stood watching.

What set these cheerful creatures apart from the ones in the store were their colors. Both their eyes and fur were strangely colored, mostly with bright vivid colors abnormal to any type of animal.

Distracted, it took them a minute or two, to realize Master Chun was speaking.

"For man with no love. Forever Kitty may be solution. But beware… kitties need love themselves!"

"Don't worry about that! Kai would never mistreat a cat."

The elder nodded again before pointing to the expositor.

"Man with no love needs to choose!"

The three looked at each other and then to the man.

"Kai can't choose! It's supposed to be a surprise!"

"Can't you pick one with a dark color? We promised that we would only get him black colored presents this year. But you don't have any black one… they are all so colorful!"

The old man opened the door to the expositor and entered disturbing the peace and playfulness of its habitants.

"Cold man wants dark one. Chun will look!".

The Russians watched as the man shoved a bunch of cute things aside like some type of bug. Tala and Spencer merely twisted their noses but Bryan cringed every time he heard a pained "meow". Finally, the owner of the shop seemed content and left bringing a dark fur ball with him.

"Dark cat."

He showed them a very cute, dark navy-blue fur colored kitty. Its eyes were brown and very big, so unlike a cat's. Its tail had lighter blue reflects and was a little spiky in the tip. The cute thing was – saying that it was biting the man's hand would be very unrealistic, despite being very obvious its displeasure of being held in such an uncomfortable position and its ferocity – cutely nibbling the old man's hand.

"Very cute… Did you need to be so brute with them?"

The old man walked to another door signaling the teens to follow him.

"Chun no like being mean, but big problems would issue if kitties loved him."

Confused, the Russian followed him through a tight corridor until what it seemed to be a vet clinic.

"Sign papers. Chun will check kitty health."

And the man disappeared behind some metal doors leaving them alone.

"Weird…"

Tala quickly discovered the papers, filling them with Kai's data.

A full hour passed before the elder came back alone. He took a quick glance to the data, making sure everything was fine before turning to the youth in front.

"Kitty healthy. Be delivered later tonight to new owner.".

When the three went to pay, they almost had a heart attack.

"WTF! So many zeros for a cat!?"

Once more unfazed by the teens' rudeness the old man explained happily.

"Basic cat pack included. Sand. Food. Bed. Toys. And shots. Shots expensive. Many off them. And medical assistance with client discount!"

The teens looked blankly at the man for a bit before shrugging their shoulders; they were rich either way. But after a while of staring, they started getting impatient, because the man didn't seem to have intentions to move.

"What about the things old man!? You're not going to give them to us?"

Tala was getting extremely pissed. The man crocked his neck in amusement.

"Delivered tonight. Cat basic pack.".

The Russians reunited to discuss the matter.

"Is it safe to trust him?"

"I bet he's trying to pull our legs!"

The elder still stood on his previous position smiling. Glaring Tala approached him.

"You better keep your part. We don't like to be pranked, old man!"

And with the unfazed Chinese man smiling amusingly at them, the three friends left the store and Chinatown.

xxxxxxx

The birthday of the last Hiwatari was always motive for dazzling imposing parties. Celebrities and media gathered in the Hiwatari mansion talking and gossiping about superfluous things. The Hiwatari family was one of the richest in the world and now that Voltaire was dead, Kai was the last of them and heir of one of the most barbaric fortunes ever.

Most people would dream of such situation but not him. Kai hated knowing that he had all of it without having done anything to deserve it. His greatest pleasure in the world was working hard to accomplish his goals. This only served to aggravate his hate for the party and the people that gathered there. But it was essential to keep good relations with the many companies he worked with.

It was a great relief to him when the celebration reached its end. Always, after the hideous thing, Kai would really celebrate with his closest friends. Too bad that Ray was busy this year and would only come next week. Sighing, the cold Russian allowed Tala, Bryan and Spencer inside.

"Congratulations for another one sourpuss!"

"Geez! Do you call this booze?! I'll give you good booze!"

"Thank god we remembered to bring some! Otherwise we would die with thirst!"

The three teens barged inside still shouting breaking down all doors and furniture that stood in their path.

"Make yourselves home…" Kai sighed loudly at his friends' rudeness.

xxxxxxx

After some pleading, the Russians ended up convincing Kai to play several drinking games. Most of which ended dirtily. They were all bi or gay and were very close childhood friends so it didn't fazed them in the least when they had to make out or strip for the others.

"Ray would never let us have this much fun!"

"Yeah! He's boring!"

They were currently playing a game Tala invented and whose rules were unknown and included the winner rubbing his crotch in the losers face while drinking a full vodka shot. If not for the alcohol in his system Kai would never subject himself to such a ridiculous position. Thankfully for him he had managed to win all his rounds (how? he didn't knew).

"Don't say bad stuff about Ray! He's a good friend!" Kai swayed dangerously, dragging his words a bit. God! The alcohol was starting to take a tool on him.

"Eeehhh! Easy Kai dude!" Tala raced to embrace the cold Russian leaving a very jealous Bryan behind. "Don't be so upset! Chill… Know what! Let's open your presents!"

"Present time!"

They all rushed to fetch their gifts all wonderfully wrapped in black paper.

"Mine first!"

"No! Mine!"

"Doesn't matter who is first! These are just the mock ones!"

Kai's curiosity was perked by that statement but said nothing and started unwrapping gifts.

"Geez Spencer! Couldn't find better? I know black was the condition, but dude!"

"My creativity wasn't its best when I thought of it! Use it as a paperweight!"

"Spencer… You couldn't find **anything** better than a rock?"

"Nope."

The other two snickered silently behind their backs only turning serious wen Kai opened Bryans gift.

"Kopi Luwak?"

"You like black coffee don't you?"

The Russian gave an appreciative nod before turning to Tala's present which was a black iPod.

"And so… These were mock gifts. Where is the real deal?"

The three teens had the grace to look sheepish. Bryan glanced at his watch. It was long past midnight. The old man had clearly fooled them.

"Well… You see…"

Everyone jumped in surprise when the doorbell rang suddenly. Kai went to get it while the others prayed in hope.

When Kai first opened the door he was presented with two tired looking men that clearly were overworked. The one in the right grabbed the other's head pushing him to a deep bow before bowing himself.

"Where are terribly sorry to come at such an hour! There was a blocking in the road that was cleared only moments ago and we had other jobs…"

The man on the left shrugged the other hand from his head and he looked quite mad.

"Fuck that! It wasn't our fault! Just give him the fucking…" He was cut short by the others hand pushing his head again.

"We are terribly sorry by his behavior and by this horrible lateness!"

Kai finally managed to shut them up after some more apologies and shouting and signed the delivery papers. Some boxes were brought inside and left in the hallway. While others were on their way, the four teens wandered curiously opening boxes.

The bigger ones had some scratching poles, climbing trees and even a small bed. The smaller ones had some kitty litter and food. They frowned at the small amount of litter. They would definitely need more than that!

The last packages were a very small one with an instructions manual and another one with breathing holes and a traveling box inside.

After the men left and the three conspirators scrambled, Kai was left alone with the traveling box and the rustling noise from inside. Curious he opened the small door and pulled the fur ball out.

He was faced with the cutest thing he had ever seen. The small kitten meowed happily being cuddled in Kai's arms. The cold man allowed himself to smile a bit while petting the adorable animal's head. When he reached a bit lower he felt a small collar around its neck. It had a red color and a name tag in the front. The name was already filled and in the back was Kai's address. Kai frowned. He wanted to choose its name. The small cat purred cutely while Kai made his investigations believing he was being petted.

Sighing, he held him at eye weight.

"So… Your name is Tyson?"

The furry creature opened his eyes and gave cute meow.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N.: Yay! I'm writing a neko fic. Review me and I will love you forever!**


	2. You're not a normal cat!

**A.N.: Hi, Kiray Himawari! It's great to hear from you again! And actually, I'm basing Tyson's behavior on my newest kitten Yoru, who ironically happens to be a black cat. I hope it will help to make it feel natural. **

**Me: Yoru! Tell the disclaimer!**

**Yoru: Meow! Meow! Meoooooowwww! **

**Me: I'll translate that! "She doesn't own Beyblade or anything for that matter!" Hey! That's so mean! (pouting)**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

'He is cute.' Thought the cold russian boy. What an unexpected gift. He was sure to murder Tala later.

The small kitty was starting to get uneasy on his embrace and quickly scrambled away. Kai watched the little thing stop to look at everything with curiosity. When he disappeared from his eye sight the teen went in pursue of his friends.

The three Russians had taken refuge behind the couch in the living room.

"Explain!"

The red eyed man stood in front of his compatriots, his demonic glare daring them to speak. Bryan laughed nervously.

"Dude… Chill a bit."

All three shrunk as the glare increased.

"Come on… We can't bear to watch you do this to yourself! In this cold house, always by yourself!"

"You're only human! Can't live alone forever!"

For a moment, Kai considered spearing them. After all, they were only concerned about him. And above that…

"It's kinda obvious you like those things! I mean… Who has underwear with cat pictures?"

And Kai snapped!

(30 minutes later)

Three much abused teens were laying in the floor. Kai had made sure they were mauled just enough to let them survive. Good intentions were still present after all. And he really liked the cat so…

He didn't dare ask how they knew what his underwear looked like, but the Russian made a mental note to destroy, as soon as possible, all the incrimination stuff. He severely hoped they didn't know about the rest.

When the boys regained conscious he made sure to throw them out as gracefully as possible.

xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, there was someone that was having a blast! This was the biggest place Tyson had ever seen!

Everything smelled different. Everything looked weird. It was awesome. But of course… the kitten didn't know what that meant yet.

Tyson made sure nothing was left unexplored. Like those weird tall things that had a lot of strange stuff in equal spaces. Maybe he could climb them later.

And that big fluffy thing that had very comfortable seats. And they were good for the claws too!

In that part of the house were other unnamed objects but he felt no appeal in them. He strolled a bit over the hallways, passing his own personal objects. He had become acquaintance with them in the trip from the store. He remembered seeing them there.

Up ahead was another strange place. It was colder in there. The floor was different. It felt cold and slippery under his paws. There were some wood objects that were very tall and balanced on top of sticks. In here things smelled better. The small fur ball was getting hungry so he decided to leave his exploration for another day and went to find someone to feed him.

Smelling the air he quickly picked up the scent of that man that had held him when he first arrived. It had been so long since he had been held and petted. He wondered if he ever had. He liked that man.

Returning to the hallways he began his search. He noticed how nice the place was. It was very well lit. Even being a cat, he didn't like the dark. And it was very quiet. Not silent, but quiet. He hated loud noises but he couldn't stand silence.

When the scent grew stronger he almost cheered but suddenly loud noises issued from the place ahead. He didn't know what they were but it didn't sound good. Quickly he found a large cabinet and hid underneath. Whatever it was, it wouldn't get him!

A lit bit later, the noises stopped but Tyson remained still under the heavy furniture. The man that had held him soon left the room in front and other three people, he vaguely remembered seeing earlier that day, followed him. They passed his great hiding spot and kept walking away. He listened until he couldn't hear their voices anymore.

He was feeling very tired now. It had been a very exciting day. He was near drifting off when he heard what seemed like his name. But what really perked him up was the sound and smell of food.

"Tyson!"

The Russian had been looking for his new house companion for a few minutes already. It was a big house and he could easily get lost, hurt or break something. He decided to try and bait him out. He had seen a food plate in one of the boxes. The sound of the small grains from the dry food echoed in the large house. Kai frowned. It did sound empty. He had never noticed before.

His thoughts were cut short when a navy-blue fur ball crawled from under a cabinet. He watched Tyson make a run for the food without hesitation. The small cat was eating like there was no tomorrow.

Mesmerized by how soft his fur looked, the Russian reached with his hand to feel it. It felt like soft silk. The cat tensed a bit when he felt his meal being disturbed, but soon relaxed when he felt sure that the boy wasn't going to steal his food. Soon he was purring in content at both attentions. Life was great when you had a good meal and a wonderful back rub, the kitty mused.

Kai rubbed him for a bit, listening to the loud purring before turning to the boxes. He started unpacking the toys and the bed. He decided to leave them in the hallway for the moment. He could move them later if he felt inspired.

The Russian had just decided to take the litter box to another room when he almost tripped. Looking down he immediately discovered the culprit. Tyson was done eating his meal but he was still hungry! He tried to tell Kai, he wanted some more.

Every time the Russian tried to walk, there was a kitten in the middle of his feet meowing like he was possessed. Sighing, the teen gave in and poured him some food more in hopes of being left alone. When Tyson calmed down he was finally able to transport the box to the downstairs bathroom.

Seeing that the kitten was still happily chowing down his food he turned off the lights before heading upstairs to his room. It had been an exhausting day!

When the lights went off the cat tensed, meal forgotten. So much for a well-lit house.

The scared creature mused on what to do. He considered returning to his hiding place but had forgotten where it was. His sensitive hears picked up sounds from upstairs. He recognized the man's voice. Without thinking twice he ran in the sound's direction. All the rooms he had seen earlier looked different. Scary shadows hovered everywhere. He walked faster hoping to reach his destination quickly.

But the unhappy discoveries continued. When Tyson reached the stairs he realized that it was going to be hell climbing. There were just too many of them and every step was so tall Tyson felt like crying. He didn't because after all, he couldn't.

New sounds gave him the courage to begin the tremendous climb, and after many breaks filled with scared meows, Tyson finally reached the peak. That part of the house was still unknown for him. For a while he felt lost, no longer he could hear that person's sounds. He tried to call for that person, but sadly remembered he didn't know his name. Feeling defeated he started crying the best a cat could.

Kai was in his bed, very close to drifting off when a loud sad meow woke him. He sat on the bed trying to understand why the cat had followed him upstairs. It was quite the stun for such a small kitten. Even for him, those stairs were hard to climb due to some misunderstanding with measurements when it was constructed.

Once more, Tyson's hears picked up the sounds he had been following. Somewhere on his right something creaked. Blindly, he ran in that direction only to be stopped once more. A giant wooden double door stood teasingly between him and what he wanted. Tired, scared and angry, the small fur ball was having none of that right now! His small claws dug in the ancient wood again and again. No one was stopping him now! That person was on the other side right? Just a bit more! He tried calling the man again. Even if he didn't know his name he could still catch his attention!

Minute after minute passed and the door didn't budge. But Tyson felt that he was almost there. He wasn't the least bit surprised when it retreated back to offer him a good look from the room ahead. Victory!

Sleepy, the russian had given up trying to ignore the scratch in his door and decided to let the noisy cat inside. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Tyson walk in like he owned the world. The kitty gave a long look at everything before turning to Kai and rub on his feet. Tired, the teen only shooed him before flopping back on bed. Naturally, the navy-blue ball followed him, almost drowning in the mountain of blankets and covers. Moved by the distressed meows from the constantly sinking cat, Kai quickly pulled him under the covers with him.

The cold russian prepared himself to punish him if he tried to disturb his sleep again but he had no more reasons to fear. The kitty was feeling warm and safe now, so he felt asleep quickly after pawing the mattress and snuggling close to Kai, who soon followed him.

xxxxxxxxxx

'Odd.' Was Kai's only thought next morning. Everything was normal, he got up to make himself some breakfast and feed Tyson, and was currently eating his toast. While watching his new cat drag his plate all the way from the hallway to the kitchen only to eat with him. There was nothing really unusual about him and yet there was something that Kai couldn't really put his finger on. When finished eating he put his plate way before turning to pick Tyson's. He found no kitty or plate. He discovered them both in the hallway. Kai noticed that Tyson seemed very proud of himself. Yeah… There was something there, but not quite there!

Strolling upstairs to dress, he had to go get breakfast first because had been impatient to leave that morning, Kai quickly choose a dark t-shirt and some loose jeans. Had it not been the weekend, no one would have caught him wearing anything not his finest attires.

On the way back downstairs he caught Tyson in the middle of his staircase climb. The kitten happily followed him down, stumbling a bit after each monstrous step, and dedicated the rest of that morning to trail Kai like a baby goose would do to his mother. The Russian eyed him with curiosity every time Tyson stopped to watch him on his daily tasks. He would look so cute! His ears standing up very straight, tail occasionally twitching in the tip, his eyes very open following Kai's every move and that look of intent focus made him look so adorable! Kai mentally shook himself. He was a cat. There was no way he would look focused! That would be weird!

Still shaking himself a bit, Kai walked to the hallway to see if he had missed anything the night before. He mused on where to put the traveling box when he found it. 'It can always go to the attic…' On his search he came across the instruction manual.

"Why would a cat need an instruction manual?"

Tyson's opportune meow made him laugh a bit before picking his pace and walk to the living room. He sit down in the couch eyeing the volume with suspicion. Its cover was in white leather with big golden letters and a golden design of a cat. Kai frowned at the mushy smell, like it had been decades closed.

"Ah! No, Tyson!"

The small kitten had followed Kai on top of the couch and was now sharpening his claws in the leather seats. When Kai yelled he stopped and looked back at him confusion. He wasn't sure what was wrong but that person didn't look very happy. Was he unhappy with Tyson? Experimentally, he tried digging his claws in the seat again.

"No! Bad, Tyson!"

Yep, he was upset with Tyson. To tell the man that he understood, Tyson lied down while looking him in the eye. The Russian felt confused at his kitten's behavior and yet not so much. It disturbed him, that look of understanding in the fur ball's eyes.

Uncomfortably, the teen wiggled in his seat jumping in surprise when the TV suddenly went on. Pulling the remote from under himself, Kai groaned in frustration. He knew well who the probable culprits were for letting things in a mess. He would definitely need to teach his dear friends how to respect his house.

Tyson was completely awe-struck. What was that? So many colors and sounds! It looked so fun!

Kai was eyeing the small cat observing an annoying kids show in complete ecstasy. The way the cat could make himself express human emotions was a bit freaky. Slowly, not to call the kitty's attention to himself, Kai opened the book in search for some useful information.

The index had lots of topics, most of them with absolutely no interest. '_Eating Habits_', '_Sleeping Disorders_', 'C_ommon Diseases_', '_Heat Season_' and '_Comportment Development_'. Kai read in his mind the most interesting ones. But he decided to be a good boy and read first '_Mandatory Introduction_'. God, he didn't like being told what to do. Giving, Tyson a quick glance through the corner of the eye, Kai begun reading.

'_So, you have acquired a, most commonly known as, Forever Kitty! Congrats! But you know, your little hairy friend is going to need lots of attention from you. And lots of patience. Forever Kitty is a special cat whose only objective in life is being like a human being. Yes, a human being! So don't feel confused if one day your cute cat refuses to eat his cat food. After all… you don't eat it. And don't forget to be extra careful around him! He's like a super absorbing sponge! He will copy your habits and the ones from who he spends the most time with. Don't feel reluctant to try and teach him. He will love to learn from you! You can even (…)'_

Kai had had enough. This could only be a joke! Cats trying to be humans!

Sighing, he let himself slump deeper in the couch, closing his eyes. Opening them again, he was greeted by a confused Tyson. Could a cat really understand what he was saying?

"Come here, Tyson."

The navy-blue ball quickly strolled into Kai's lap and waited for more orders. Kai run his fingers through his hair, feeling very tired all over the sudden. So, maybe the cat was intelligent. Opening his legs in a most ungraceful manner, Kai let Tyson get comfortable in the middle. He winced a bit when the kitty pawed him, but soon Tyson was resting happily between Kai's thighs, his head near the crotch. His eyes landed on Kai in almost an accusation, and Kai immediately compelled. The kitty instantly began purring when Kai's hand gently rubbed him behind the ear.

Kai sighed. Tyson was cute. He looked like a normal cat most of the times. Was it really that freaky that he seemed to be attentively watching the TV? Yeah. A bit. But Kai couldn't help liking his new companion. Mentally cursing Tala, and the gang, for dragging him into this, Kai begun his search for a decent channel he and Tyson would **both** like.

xxxxxxxxx

**A.N.: It's fun** **writing in an animal perspective. Everything looks different in their eyes. **


	3. Troubletime and Playtime

**Me: Look, Yoru! We got another review! **

**Yoru: Meow!**

**Me: It's from ****Norweg91! We haven't heard from her ever since chapter 10 in "We'll make it!". **

**Yoru: Meeoooww.**

**Me: What! Don't say that! I love all my reviewers! Just tell the disclaimer!**

**Yoru: (…)**

**Me: You left? Everyone abandons me! Sigh… I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. I owned a cat… but he left me! Oh! And sorry about the toilet scene, if it offends someone. I suddenly pictured it and looked so funny that I just had to write it! **

xxxxxxxxx

In spite of having killer reflexes during the day, Kai had learned over his life that he actually was a heavy sleeper. The house could be on fire and an earthquake could issue, but he would remain asleep. He was capable of waking at the right time in the morning without an alarm clock but he rarely woke during the night. So, Kai was feeling a bit confused and drowsy as his eyes tried to adjust to the low luminosity.

He wasn't sure what was happening but something unnatural was keeping him awake despite his best efforts on staying still with his eyes closed. There was nothing wrong in the room. And, although, a slight movement at the bed's end told him that someone or something was in the room with him, his senses didn't seem to recognize danger. In fact, it allowed him to relax. Through drowsy eyes he saw the figure moving. Was it a female? A male? It was young and beautifully slender. There was something strange about the boy's hair and back, but Kai couldn't put his finger on it. As the image got more and more blurry, Kai watched the boy open the bedroom door and leave. As sleep slowly reclaimed his mind, the Russian could only think how odd that dream had been.

xxxxxxxxx

It was almost empty. Except, of course, for the empty cans and cartons left behind after the raid.

Near shock, Kai stood in front of his fridge for long minutes before Tyson started rubbing against his leg. Blinking quickly to focus his eyes, Kai tried to think back to what could have happened to all the food in there. It must have happened during the night. The Russian knew well that he wouldn't wake. Pushing back the memories of the strange dream, Kai wondered why the alarm hadn't given sign. If someone had broken inside, the alarm would have set off.

"Meow!"

The Russian bent to rub Tysons head. Nothing could be done at the time so he head to the cabinets to prepare some dry cereals. Apparently, whoever had emptied the fridge hadn't been in the mood for cereal or canned food. At least, Kai wasn't going to starve completely. Unhappily chewing his cereal, the Russian quickly made plans for a full investigation on the matter.

"Meow!"

Tyson was still rubbing against his owner's leg. Kai was starting to understand better, how Tyson worked. Usually, such a behavior was a demand for more food. Sighing, the dual-haired teen left the kitchen and strangely, Tyson didn't follow. Normally he would be right on top of him to make sure he got what he wanted.

If the Russian thought that there would be no more surprises that morning, he was wrong. Once more near shock, he observed Tyson's untouched food filled plate. Worried, he ran back to the kitchen. Maybe Tyson was sick. He never refused food!

What he found, though, was his cat happily eating his cereal, on top of the table.

"Ty? What are you doing? You have your own food!"

He tried to pick the kitty to take him from the table, but the fur ball escaped and resumed his meal. He even purred slightly! Too tired to argue, Kai decided to give up and prepare another cereal bowl.

Disgruntled, he didn't eat half of it. The other cereals were over and these were Spencer's. Spencer loved sweet stuff. Kai hated it.

His owner person was looking quite tired that day. He should have had taken a better cat nap. Humans definitely didn't slept enough, was Tyson's musing of the day.

Happily, he finished his bowl of exotic flavored food. His food was barely flavored. Humans were so lucky! They slept in big fluffy and warm beds, (he had never returned to his cold small bed after the first night), watched the big black box were tinny other humans lived and ate better flavored foods. Licking the crumbs from his fur around his mouth, Tyson vowed never to eat cat food ever again.

Looking back at his owner, he frowned (as much as a cat could) slightly. He still didn't know his name. It wasn't exactly his fault; humans generally didn't call themselves by their names and no one else lived in the big house. He had to wait for a good opportunity.

Whatever-his-names-was, was looking very tired and Tyson though that maybe he should do something to make him feel better. Whenever he was feeling down, back in the store, one of his friends would groom his fur. That was a good idea! Taking advantage of his current position, the kitty neared the Russian. He was taken aback by his human's lack of fur. But he didn't want to offend him so he decided to start with the part that was closest: his mouth.

Kai had been daydreaming, fragments of that night's dream still lingering, so he was quite startled when something rough and wet danced around the corners of his mouth. He tried to stifle his laughter at the ticklish ministrations, but was completely unsuccessful.

"Ty! What are you doing now! Ha, ha, ha! Stop it!"

Victory! He was laughing now! Tyson was feeling quite pleased with himself. The human looked much better. And as a bonus… his lips were very sweet! Tyson liked sweet!

Kai tried to smooth the kitty down to breathe. He pulled him back and quickly scratched under his chin and under his belly.

"What? Are you still hungry? Here… You can have the rest of these."

Tyson couldn't say no to food! And it was like some sort of reward for having been such a good kitten. And he really liked his owner's hands! He could make him feel so good!

Turning to the other bowl, Tyson prepared for the dreadful task. 'It's a tough job, but someone has to do it!'. The kitty was very pleased to find that the food had the same flavor of the human's lips. Happily, he finished the bowl faster than the first.

"Are you done? Good. Go on now! Go to the living room or something, while I clean this!"

What Kai hadn't really expected, was for Tyson to have understood him. And after clean the kitchen and ordering some more groceries, he was surprised to find his cat waiting for him in the living room, sitting in his (Kai's) usual spot.

Kai wasn't really a TV lover, but he figured that once in a while it was okay. Making themselves comfortable, with Tyson between Kai's thighs, head leaning on his crotch, both settled to watch the show. Unfortunately, nothing seemed attractive enough to the Russian so for a while, all he did was zapping.

Tyson was bored. He wanted to watch something, but the image was always changing. The human had that large rectangular with lots of buttons on top of his leg and kept touching it. After a while, the cat discovered a pattern. Every time his owner touched a button, the image in the box would change. He was a very curious cat, so he didn't even thought twice before stealing the rectangular thing (it was heavier than he thought) and start pushing some buttons. There were so many, and all so different.

Kai was utterly bored. There wasn't a single thing going on. Just dull shows and gossip talks. For a moment he lost hold of the remote but barely paid attention. He started looking for it around himself when he suddenly took notice of the channels changing. In between his thighs, was Tyson cutely playing with the remote.

Tyson was having a blast now! All the buttons did something different. Some would change the image, others would change the sound and others would make it silent! They were all so colorful too! Suddenly the box became black. Tyson frowned as the buttons stopped working. What had happened? Startled, he let lose a scared meow as a big hand came from over him to touch a button. And the box came back to life. Curious, he tried to touch that button again. The box went black. He tried again and it lit up. Overjoyed, he repeated it again and again.

Kai was silently laughing at his kitty's eagerness. It's enthusiasm over the discovery of the power button was hilarious in the least. Anyone unfortunate enough to enter the room in that moment would have to be promptly disposed of to keep the image of Kai grinning like an idiot over his cute fur ball, from leaking.

Eventually, Tyson returned to experiment with the buttons and Kai mused if he should teach him how to use the remote, the numbered buttons and the volume. He had learned how to turn it off and apparently, he could learn many more things. As he thought about all of it, he didn't realize that the zapping was over. Tyson had found a kids' show and had definitely abandoned his previous game. Kai watched slightly horrified as the ugly puppets (he didn't like puppets the very least) count to ten. Eyeing a much focused Tyson, Kai wondered if maybe he should show him more shows of the sort.

xxxxxxxxx

Kai was having a terrible day. Food disappeared from under his nose, he hadn't been able to have a decent breakfast and now he was completely embarrassed and blushing. Blushing! Him! Kai would never blush. It was also very hard to embarrass. Tala had tried many times already, but he had always been very good at keeping his poker face. Yes, no human being was capable of humiliating Kai Hiwatari to the point of making him blush! And maybe that was the keyword. Human being. And that thought made Kai's flushed cheeks increase in redness. Even he knew that it was kind of strange to be embarrassed by a cat. A cat that was attentively watching him that precise moment. Normally, Tyson's stare wouldn't bother him that much, but he found it disconcerting in that moment because he was sitting in the toilet! Not only he was sitting, he was also trying to accomplish something at that moment!

It seemed that both of them had got the same idea at the same time. And Kai cursed the moment he had decided to move Tyson's sand box to the restroom. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time!

When he first arrived he had gone straight to business while reading his paper, when he felt that a pair of brown eyes was craved in him.

"What? Do your business and I'll do mine!"

Of course, that only made it worse! It was like the sudden realization that Kai was doing the same as he was had increased the cat's curiosity.Awkwardly, the Russian managed to finish with all the proper procedures and prepared to leave when Tyson made a sudden jump to the toilet. It only made it worse as he realized that kitty was trying to imitate him.

Tyson was feeling confident about this. He was sure he had understood the dynamics of this and going to be well succeeded. Done with the essential, he turned to the paper like he had seen the human do. He was barely capable of reaching it with is little paw but the sheet followed him. Happily, he tried to rip a piece, but was incapable of doing so with only one paw. Frustrated, he kept pulling and pulling but the only thing he accomplished was leaving a mountain of paper in the middle of the floor.

'This is stupid!' the kitty thought before skipping the step. 'The next should be easier!' Indeed, there was nothing particularly hard about pushing a handle and Tyson was feeling absolutely trilled as he watched the water spin and spin. 'I wonder if you can drink that! I never saw the human do it before… Maybe I'll try it later!'.

Managing to jump from the top of the toilet to the sink, the kitten focused in the task in front. He had seen his owner moving those to make water appear from the tube. But he really wasn't sure how to move them. The strange thing had four spikes, coming out from around a circular part in the middle. Experimentally, he tried to make pressure into one of the spikes. Nothing. Disappointed, the kitty wondered if they were all the same. He tried making pressure in the other one. The strange thing gave away a bit. Victory! After a while he had managed to push it enough to make water fall from the tube. Now for the hard part! He reeeeeeally didn't like water that much. Stretching his paw so that he could reach the torrent, hesitantly he touched it. 'Cold!' How horrible! He reeeeeeeeally didn't like water! And especially… he didn't like cold water! But, despite what any dog may say, he wasn't a chicken! He was a cat! So despite all his aversion, he managed to wet his paws enough. And now… for that square thing that smells nice. The human had picked it up, but it was too big for Tyson to dare and try it. Not certain what he should do, he placed his paw on top of it. It was sticky and the kitten didn't liked it's texture. Making sure to wet both paws again, followed by several minutes trying to figure out how to make the water stop, Tyson made it to the last step. After driving his claws into the poor innocent towel and promptly making it retaliate by falling on top of him, the ever so proud fur ball left the restroom leaving behind a shocked and dumb-struck Kai to clean the mess.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What a day!"

Kai stretched under the sheets trying to relax his body. He was feeling so tired that he would probably sleep till next afternoon! But he couldn't... Weekend was over and the next he would have to go to the office, at least for a good part of the day. He really didn't so much, apart from giving orders to his lower subordinates and keeping the company's stocks under watch. It was going to be sooooo boring!

"Meow! Meeeoooww!"

Sighing, Kai resumed stroking Tyson's head. The dark fur ball was curling next to him under the blankets. Kai pondered if he was spoiling his cat too much. That reminded him! It would be the first time Tyson would be left alone. Creepy and terrifying thoughts of all the trouble and mischief that the small adorable thing could do while on his own made its way through Kai's brain. They weren't very good thoughts.

'But… What if I tell him? He will understand, right?' Kai peeked under the sheets to look at the small kitty that was sleep now. Softly, he shook the dark mass until a drowsy brown eye was peeking at the offender.

"Ne, Ty… Tomorrow I won't be home so… You will be a good kitty right? You won't destroy everything that I own, right?"

He was feeling quite stupid, talking to a cat. Tyson had both eyes open now and gave him a slow wink before closing them again efficiently returning to dreamland. The Russian was definitely feeling stupid. He would just have to hope for the best and pray a lot during office hours.

xxxxxxxxxx

Definitely a very horrible day! Kai was certain that he had drifted several times but his body didn't seem to be able to relax just enough to allow him to stay in the desired place. God knows when he would need to get up and go to work! His body wasn't cooperating at all!

A rustling noise forced his sleepy eyes to open. It was fully dark but he still could make up the shapes of a person standing next to his closet. A sense of dejá vu filled him as he watched the boy from the night before, pick up his discarded shirt. Strangely, the boy brought it to his nose to deeply inhale it's scent, before clumsily putting it on. Kai had the strange notion that the boy had been completely naked before that, apart from something that hang around his neck.

Once more, he didn't felt threatened with the boy's presence and drowsily watched him leave the room while skipping. Before closing his eyes, Kai remembered the strange feeling about the boy's back. He thought that it wasn't every day that he would see someone with a tail.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Well then… I'm leaving now! I made sure you would have food for the rest of the day. I'll be back before the sunset. Behave!"

Kai had awoken late that day feeling weird and confused. He made sure to remember to talk to Tala later about those strange dreams.

The shirt he had dreamed about had fallen to the ground near the closet handle where he had hanged it. Feeling stupid again, he got ready to leave, after making sure, Tyson's food and water plates were filled.

He felt kind of guilty about leaving him all alone in the house but he couldn't bring him with him. Hesitantly, he looked behind him, where the navy-blue cat was standing watching him put his shoes on. He gently rubbed it's head.

"Sorry. Try to amuse yourself without destroying the house, okay? Bye Tyson!"

And with that, Kai left.

Tyson was alone. He felt bored already! But he felt mostly curious as he scratched the door in front of him. Where was his human going? Why couldn't he go too? And worse! The only food that had been left was that hideous cat food! Tyson would starve!

Sighing, the cat observed the door like it was the culprit behind his future suffering. 'How annoying!' He thought as he scratched it with more vigor.

Amusing himself! How was that even possible?! The kitty huffed in anger. What could he do to amuse himself?

A weak movement on his right called his attention. Whatever it was, was slowly moving behind him. His cat instincts won has his body tensed and he prepared to pounce it. As he jumped, however, whatever it was ran away! Not losing sight of it, Tyson quickly chased it! And chased it, and chase it, and chased it… Feeling dizzy and still chasing his own tail, the kitty cheered as a new fun game was uncovered.

Tyson kept chasing his tail until he lost his balance. Giggling (as best as a cat could) from all the fun, he questioned how long he still needed to amuse himself.

Looking at the door again, he wondered if that sunset thing would still take a lot of time. He was missing his human already.

xxxxxxxxx

**A.N.: In case you haven't figured it out yet: I take around two weeks to update. That's because I'm writing two fics and take a week to write a chapter. The next update make take a bit longer because I'm also going to post the first chapter for my three-shot sequel to "We'll make it!". I prefer to make short sequels, one/two-shots. Look forward to the next Kitty chapter, for to compensate you, there will be lemon!**

**See ya! **


	4. Again the boy and a Lemon

**Me: Yay! Look Yoru! Kiray is back! **

**Yoru: Meow!**

**Me: Yes, Norweg91 as well! That just made my day!**

**Yoru: Meeeooowww!**

**Me: Yes, Yes, Yes! Christmas is coming!**

**Yoru: Meow, meow, meow!**

**Me: Yesssss! There will be lemon in this chapter! OMG! (Faints from happiness overload!)**

**Yoru: (Typing) **_**'000LuvYaoi000 doesn't own Beyblade or it's characters.'**_

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Oh, that's easy!" Tala took a moment to sip his coffee. "You have gone insane, that's all!"

Kai was currently glaring at his red haired "friend". He had made the stupid decision to tell him about his late visions. The Russian was afraid that something wrong was going on with his head.

"Oh; Really Tala? Oh my… What would I ever do without you?" The dual haired teen made sure to use every bit of sarcasm his body could handle.

"Sometimes I wonder about that…" It was nerve-racking how the redhead could actually make it sound believable.

The two of them were on coffee break and had run into each other by chance after a meeting. As the new head of the company, Kai had a lot of work to do. Between meetings and paperwork he hardly had time for socialization. Months before, after some crazy drinking, he had decided to employ his Russian "friends" in the company as well. Doing God-knows-what! Truth was… Even still, he hardly had any time to eat as much as to see them.

"So… How is your new tenant doing? Destroyed many things yet?"

"Only you! Were the hell was your mind when you bought that thing? Who would buy such a thing?"

Surprised, Tala raised his arms in defense. "Hey! I thought that you liked cats!"

Sighing, the cold Russian rubbed his temples. "Yeah… Normal cats."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

The redhead looked genuinely confused for once. "You… You really don't know what you bought."

"A cat."

Dropping his head on the table, Kai sighed deeply. This was going to give him a big headache. "Figures…"

xxxxxxxxxx

There had to be something eatable in the house! Something not so flavorless. Like those yummy things his owner had given him last time. But they were up there. And he was down there. Tyson knew that there was a stash of yummy things inside those wooden boxes that hang on the wall. But how to get them?

Jumping on to the stand, the small cat watched his obstacle. How to get up there? 'Maybe those metal box things will help!' There were some metallic round boxes next to the giant cold white box that wasn't so filled with food anymore. And luckily, they were already stacked on top of each other. Pushing them right under his target, Tyson only had to jump on top of them. Unfortunately, he didn't predict for the box to move from under his feet. Grabbing into the wooden door for support, the fur ball cheered. Yes, he was stretched like a fish, and yes, maybe stuck in that position, but he had reached the door!

What was left was positioning the claws I the right place and pull. It wasn't easy, considering his lack of balance, and the kitty lost a couple of nails but the door finally gave away. Victory! Or not! As the door opened, the navy blue cat watched himself get dragged and hanging in midair to a wood door. What now? Should he let go? And fall to the unknown? His nails, weakened by the earlier effort, decided for him, and the kitty saw himself fall into certain death! No… Not really. He was a cat; he just fell on his paws. Few! Sometimes he forgot those types of details.

Ah! And now the goodies were all in sight and they were all his! 'Oh! So many to choose from!' Jumping inside the box, Tyson explored the multiple yummy carton boxes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, after explaining some things to Tala, Kai went to his next meeting. He was bored. Simply bored. His job was boring but never had he been enough bored as to daydream. And yet… he couldn't help think about other things. Like his kitty. What was Tyson doing that precise moment?

Lazily, the Russian watched the red laser arrow dance across the screen as the man (who was he?) talked and talked. Kai watched with more interest this time; not the man, not his speech… but his laser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'No! No! No, no, no, no, no, nooooo! How did this happen?' Tyson watched in horror the kitchen floor underneath him. He had promised to behave!

The entire floor was covered with differently colored and flavored cereal. The entire floor.

'Oh, no! Oh, no! Calm down! I can fix it! Yeah! I just need to eat it all!' And that was what he did!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tyson! I'm home!"

Kai had finally finished with his job for the day. He hoped to relax a bit now, but first: discover the cat and the troubles he caused!

"Tyson!"

No sight of the fur ball. Kai peeked in the first rooms he passed, but no Tyson. He headed for the kitchen to store away his newly bought groceries. When passing through Ty's food plate, the Russian noticed that it was still completely full. 'Strange. Tyson loves to eat.'

Blindly he reached for the fridge just dumping the things in there. 'I should eat something!' He was thinking, when a carton box appeared under his foot. Looking around, Kai found a dozen more of cereal boxes all empty. Some of those were new!

The cabinets were open and the only thing that was left was the canned food. Panicking, the dual haired teen ran through the house in search of his cat, who he found, feeling very nauseous on top of his bedroom pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyson fell asleep quickly that night. Kai made sure to stroke his fur very carefully until he did. He couldn't believe that that sample of a cat had managed to eat three times his height in cereal. Hopefully, he would be better tomorrow and he wouldn't need to take him to the vet.

Kai watched him sleep on top of his pillow. He was really cute! Truthfully, Kai actually felt relieved to have some company. If got sick and… Kai would take it hard. Getting used to loneliness is easy, but getting used to having no more company was harder. Kai was glad to have Ty with him.

Sighing, the Russian covered the cat with the blanket before turning the lights off. It was kind of awkward to do such a thing with Tyson sleeping only a few inches away from him but Kai had had a bad day. Even being a good company, there were things that Tyson couldn't do for him. Things that only another human could.

Hesitantly in the beginning, Kai slowly palmed his bulge through the pants. Consequences of being a lone-wolf: dating your own hand.

Closing his eyes to ignore the awkward feeling that he was being watched, Kai increased the movement. With time, his hand found its way inside his pants and his breaths became shallow and irregular. Throwing his head back and biting his lip to avoid any sound to escape, Kai allowed the feeling to fill him.

It was an unusually hot night and the sweat was already dripping from his front. Frustrated, the Russian threw the blankets away and pulled his pants down to easy his access. Finding hard to keep his other hand unoccupied, he used it to cover his face as if to hide himself.

His thoughts were messy and there was no real person on is imagination. There wasn't really someone he liked. But the physical need to release some stress always got the best out of him. That was what he was trying to do. Just doing it for the sheer need to.

The feeling of being watched never left him, but his hand never stopped. It actually may have helped a bit. Usually he was pretty slow in achieving his climax, but this time it came so quick and unexpectedly that he had to roll onto his side to hide his face in the pillow.

Took him a moment to come back from his high. His body was feeling lazy and he only moved the enough to pull the covers back up. It would have been easy to fall asleep that moment, if the feeling had been gone. Kai couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

Slowly opening one eye, Kai would have jumped from the bed in surprise if he wasn't trained otherwise. Openly staring at him under his bed covers, was the boy from the other nights. His cat ears were perked up and his eyes were full of curiosity. Kai couldn't help notice that he was topless (in the least) excepted for a collar around his neck. It reminded him of his own nudity. And what he had just done. Had he seen it?

Suddenly feeling ashamed, the Russian quickly closed his eye and ducked under the cover. 'Pretend to be asleep! Pretend to be asleep!'

Kai didn't remember falling asleep, but he remembered waking up. There was a cat licking his nose. He quickly grabbed him by the neck and begging rubbing him.

"Morning Ty! Feeling better?"

The kitty gladly enjoyed the attention, purring loudly and rubbing against Kai's face. Laughing, the Russian tried to push him away.

"Okay! Okay! Are you hungry?"

Tyson eyes became very large and he quickly scrambled to the door. Kai stood petrified for a bit. Where had he seen those eyes? Those scarily human eyes?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ty! I'm home!"

Another day of work done. The Russian hurried to discover the damages. And so far so good. Nothing broken, no food containers spread in the kitchen floor. Tyson food plate was empty. That was a good sign. Finally, Kai understood that his cat was against cat food. Canned tuna solved the problem. Lots of canned tuna. Kai would need to become more creative in the future.

"Ty!"

"_Cats, compared to many other mammals, have a unique courting style. The first step in courtship is the female coming into season, or "heat". Male cats will be able to smell a female cat in heat miles away and will therefore seek her out. Males will fight mercilessly for the right to be the first to mate with the female. After the dominant male has left, the less dominant males will then each mate with the female in turn. It is therefore possible that even if a male cat loses first breeding rights, he can still be the father. This is also the reason that a litter of kittens can have two or sometimes even three fathers."_

Kai watched in horror as the TV showed now a series of images where cats were copulating. Disturbingly, Tyson seemed to be paying a careful attention to the whole documentary.

'Speaking of which… wasn't his heat season close? Better start locking doors and windows.'

Leaving the disturbing images behind, Kai left to prepare dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Finally the horrible thing was over. Why it upset him so much, Kai didn't know, but picturing it was…

"Meow!"

Tyson was back. Once the documentary was over he had lapsed to finally eat dinner. Kai was certain that giving a cat canned beans wasn't exactly the best. He just hoped that Ty wouldn't get sick. Maybe he should make something different! But, isn't it a bit crazy to make your cat eat the same you do?

"Meow! Merrrrow!"

The small kitty was happily pulling the edge of Kai's pants. Pulling, nibbling and occasionally pretending to climb his leg. The Russian winced every time the small claws got too close to his skin.

"What? Do you want to play?"

Picking him by the neck, Kai seated Tyson next to him in the couch. The kitty would occasionally pounce at his fingers and try to nibble on his hand. He was just playing and he would not bit hard but his sharp teeth and claws still hurt.

"You look very excited. I heard that cats on the heat get really playful. But that can't be… Only females get into the heat." Kai was being completely ignored by Tyson that continued to mock fight the Russian's hand. A disturbing thought entered Kai's mind. "Tyson… Did you think that the documentary was kitty porn? That's not good." But he was still being ignored. "Know what! I'm going to punish you!"

The Russian grabbed the laser he had brought the day before. Tyson wasn't sick anymore so now he could torture him a bit.

The effect was immediate. As soon as the red dot appeared in the floor, Tyson's body tensed and he assumed the attack position. When he pounced, Kai allowed him to get close before making the dot run away. The kitty looked insane running around after a dot, occasionally slipping in the polished stone floor.

After letting Tyson catch it, Kai changed his tactic. Pointing the laser to his paw, the Russian watched as the kitty tried to shake it off before starting to back off. Soon, Tyson was running backwards through the living room.

If the Russian was having a blast, so was the cat. Tyson didn't understood well why; but he was feeling very excited. Never on his life had he wanted something as bad as that strange red bug. It was so fast! And it could climb the walls. Just in the very limit out of Tyson's reach. It was like it knew! Other times it would run under the big comfy thing with soft seats. When he was chasing it, Tyson hit his head on the down side of it. That part wasn't comfy or soft at all!

Ah! But this time he was going to catch it! It was just right there! In the middle of the room!

Kai watched as Tyson slowly preyed the dot. He allowed him to get close and them… he made the dot disappear. At first, Tyson didn't move, but as soon as he realized that it wasn't coming back he stared at the whole room in search of it. He looked under the couch, in the walls and on the floor. Since he couldn't find it, he turned to Kai, meowing. The Russian laughed hard. Was he asking him where it was?

Picking up the frustrated kitty, Kai went upstairs to prepare to sleep. Maybe they could play more the next day.

Tyson wasn't falling asleep today. Usually, he would curl by Kai's side and sleep peacefully, but not today. The cat paced around on top of the covers, meowing or rubbing against Kai's almost asleep form.

"Tyson! If you don't let me sleep, I'll put you outside!"

Because he understood, the kitty jumped on the floor to pace under the bad instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What brought Kai from dreamland was the shaking bed, but what really awoke him were the gasps and the moans.

Slowly peeking from under the covers, he marveled at the scene in front of him. At the foot of the bed, was a boy. A beautiful boy with navy blue hair. The same boy that he had seen so many times before. A naked boy with a tail and cat ears. A boy that was masturbating at the foot of his bed oblivious to everything around him. Crazy.

Slowly, Kai crawled from under the covers and approached the teenager. Understanding that he was being watched, the boy opened his eyes to look at him.

The moon light was freely entering the room through the window and everything looked now, as bright as the day. Kai had to take a moment to regain his breath. Such beautiful eyes. Beautiful hazel. There wasn't a single drop of shame or embarrassment in there; just wonder and curiosity.

Kai thought that it was crazy. Yesterday had been the first time Kai had seen the boy's face and yet, he felt like he really knew this person. He felt so deeply in love. It was crazy to love someone like this!

He was still thinking like that when he joined their lips. Only then, all coherence disappeared.

Kai wasn't one of subtleties and he quickly deepened the kiss. He explored every corner of the boy's mouth. The other wasn't corresponding him but he wasn't pushing him away either, so Kai took the liberty to do as he pleased. The kiss was only broken when he felt the need to breathe. A string of saliva connected their mouths and the unknown teen looked as out of breath as he was.

The cat eared person looked mostly surprised and confused but he still seemed curious. Kai took noticed that his hand hadn't stilled. That blew away all his restrain. He connected their lips again and let his hands wander around a bit, tasting the soft skin. This time the boy corresponded to the kiss, like he was expecting Kai's actions now. It was sloppy and unskilled, but the Russian could tell that he was trying hard.

His hand found its way to the boy's chest, pinching a rosy nipple and eliciting a moan that sounded much like a pleased meow. His other hand joined the boy's.

Suddenly he was pushed back and the boy made a strange sound. A mix of a meow, a moan and a purr. Noticing the moist on his hand, Kai realized that the teen had cum.

Strangely, he seemed very surprised by the outcome. The boy fingered the white liquid with interest, rolling a few drops between two fingers.

Kai wasn't about to lose his chance. It had been a real while since his last time and he wasn't feeling very patient. Still slowly, not to scare the boy, Kai attacked his neck, sucking and nibbling. His hand moved again and the boy was gasping once more, his long tail curling. Thankfully for Kai, the teen hadn't lost his erection completely yet, so it was easy to arouse him back up. Leaving the chest area, his other hand found the boy's backside to start preparing him.

The teen was surprised and tried to fight him back until Kai kissed him hard again. While Kai attacked him from every opening and place, the boy's hands had found the Russian's back and had craved themselves there, like if he was afraid to be dropped or pushed away.

Once Kai felt that the boy was well prepared, he didn't waste time in rolling him on his knees and impale himself inside. Thankfully he still had the good sense to let the other adjust. While he waited for the other to stop wincing, Kai took a minute to watch his backside. He could see the teen's perky rear and on top of it: the tail. The fluffy tail that swung, curling the tip every other time. Curious, the Russian felt it, near the area that connected with the back. The boy let a happy meow before pushing slightly against Kai. The Russian took his cue, and started moving.

"Ah! Fuck!"

It was bliss. The boy was warm and tight inside and an occasional purr would make his whole body vibrate. For a while, Kai forgot everything. No weirdness, not questions; just the wonderful sound of his balls slapping against the boys rear and those blissful moans. Feeling near the limit already, Kai reached under the other to jerk him to completion.

The teen reached his second climax in a matter of seconds making his insides clench wonderfully around Kai. Groaning and panting hard, Kai climb so high that he saw stars. Lazily, he allowed his body to give away, falling on top of the warmness that was the boy's skin.

Long minutes passed when Kai noticed the other shiver under him. The Russian managed to slip the two of them inside the warm covers before turning to the now asleep teen. He was beautiful.

With the boy's head on his chest, Kai peek at the unnatural ears. Curious, he stroke one, making the boy snuggle closer and start purring. Crazy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A.N.: I had promised to update on Monday but I got a migraine on the weekend and couldn't even be near a flashlight let alone a computer screen.**


	5. Revelations Part 1

**Me: Okay! Time to start writing again!**

**Yoru: (groaning and hissing)**

**Me: What the hell? Why are you upset? My brain was in vacation mode!**

**Yoru: (walking away very rudely)**

**Me: Simba, what is wrong with him?**

**Simba (another cat of mine): Herrow, herrow, herrow.**

**Me: What! Oh come on! He's upset about what happened in the 30****th****! He didn't even noticed it! He wouldn't know if I hadn't told him!**

**Simba: Merrow.**

**Me: That's right my dear! Balls or no balls, he's only less manly because he left without saying: "**_**000LuvYaoi000 doesn't own Beyblade or it's characters".**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was going insane. Definitely!

That morning, he had awoken rather cheerful. Almost faded memories from the night before were filing his mind. But… once more, there was no one by his side. No beautiful boy sleeping on his side.

Kai was certainly feeling very empty, but his head was so heavy that he had to support it between is hands. He could feel a headache coming. Like a thousand insanity demons scratching the walls of his brain. That, or Tyson was scratching the door again because he was hungry. Kai only need to turn his head to the right to make sure of it, but he didn't felt like doing it. Was he really going insane?

The scratching noise came to a halt and something small jumped on the bed. Yes, it had been Tyson.

"Meow!"

The Russian uncovered his face to look at the fur ball that was crawling into his lap and trying to climbing onto his naked chest.

"Meow!"

'Naked…? Didn't I wore something to sleep, yesterday?' Picking Tyson with on hand, Kai quickly got up and scanned the bed and the covers. "Here!" By the foot of the bed was a spot in the covers. An unmistakable spot.

"Ah! See Ty! I wasn't crazy! There was really somebody else here!"

The small cat, still cradled in Kai's arm lock, turned his head up to look at his face in curiosity.

Slowly, Kai's excitement started diminishing. 'Unless it's mine and it was all a sick fantasy of mine.'

"Meow…" His owner was looking very down so Tyson decided to cheer him up. A good licking would always cheer him up.

Kai yelped in surprise when the rough texture passed close to his nipple. Gently he rubbed the cat's little head.

"I should get to work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…and then, he was gone!" Kai allowed his head to rest in the cold table. "I'm definitely going crazy!"

"Yeah… I always hard that love could make you crazy." Tala took a sip of his coffee before looking sternly at his friend. "But in this case… I think it just made you stupid." He didn't allow himself to be scared by the other's murderous gaze.

"Explain." Kai was seriously analyzing the situation, but no matter what, murder in the Coffee Break Room was hard to cover.

Sighing, the redhead put down his mug. "Fine… Let's review the facts we know. Maybe this will help you." Pulling from nowhere, a white board, Tala started writing.

"First, about the mystery person: He has ears and a tail; He walks around naked with only a collar; He never shows up for long; He doesn't think twice about getting intimate with you - therefore, we conclude that he knows you well. For far, anything wrong?" Kai nodded and Tala continued. "Second, about strange occurrences: Food was stolen from your fridge – we shall assume that it was that person; There was a semen spot in your covers – we don't know who's. And before I had the last, please tell that your brain hasn't melted down and that you are seeing some light here!" But Kai only kept staring so Tala sighed and wrote the last one. "And last: I gave you a cat with human characteristics."

"How is that related?"

"Tell me it's not true!" The redhead was rubbing his friend's cheeks and shaking his head as if, rattling Kai's brain would help. "Your brain has really melted down! It's the end of the world!"

Seconds later he was laying in the floor, a big bump in his head and an angry Kai above.

"You're starting to annoy me! Just say what you want to say!"

Now the sarcastic Russian seemed really mad. How could someone so intelligent be so stupid!

"Look… We are talking about someone with ears, a tail and that does a lot of unusual stuff. Doesn't that ring a bell?"

Kai took a moment to think. A light bulb could be seen on top of his head and a real bell truly seemed to be ringing.

Beep Beep Beep… Beeeeeep

The light bulb lit up. "Do you guys want some chicken?" Spencer said has he opened the beeping microwave and pulled his plate out.

"Always an implacable timing Spence!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ty! I'm home!"

'Ah! He's back!' Happily, the cat trotted to the main door to greet his adored owner.

Although, there were other people there. He somehow remembered their scents from before but he couldn't really pinpoint yet.

"Woaw! Look at that! He really has grown!" Bryan exclaimed in surprise. There had only been a couple of days since they had bought him.

"Really? I really can't tell."

Absently, the dual haired Russian picked his pet and rubbed him gently before pulling him closer and carefully observing his features. There was definitely something human in those eyes.

Sighing, he conducted the noisy group behind him through the hallways, always cradling Tyson near his chest. The fur ball happily let him. He liked shows of affection.

Kai walked to the kitchen to start preparing dinner, letting Tyson go on top of the stand.

"If you guys are going to have dinner here, start working!" He turned to the three teens. "Spencer, peel those potatoes. Tala, wash the cabbage. Bryan, the carrots. Move it!"

"Eh! Don't you have servants to do that for you?" Tala sluggishly dragged himself to the fridge to pull the ingredients.

"Can't with takeout instead?" Spencer looked very disgruntled and refused to leave the door step.

"What… scared of some little work? If you slackers don't work you won't eat! And I don't want to see you near the phone, Spencer!"

Despite several complains and a nearly burned kitchen, dinner was finally served and everyone ate like they had been starving for weeks. After a lot of insistence, Tyson was finally allowed to eat on top of the table with everyone.

"You're a great cook, Kai!"

Ty's ears perked up. 'His name is Kai? I'll try calling him!' Tyson turned to face his owner.

'Kai! Kai! Kai!' = "Meow! Meow! Meow!"

Obviously, the Russian turned his attention to the excited cat. "What's wrong? Did you finish already? I'll get you more." As the dual haired teen turned to get him another serving, said cat had stars in his eyes. 'It worked! His name is really Kai! And he understands me so well!'

"That cat sure eats a lot!"

"That's the first time I see a cat eating minestrone!"

As the four man looked him up with renewed interest, the oblivious cat ate the soup with delight. 'Kai **is** a great cook!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Where are those people?'

The three Russians seemed to have vanished after dinner and Tyson hadn't seen them again. It was now bed time and he wondered about them.

"Come on, Ty." Kai settled the cat in his arms before climbing the stairs to his room. There he didn't as always, accommodated Tyson in the bed and prepared to sleep. Or so it seemed! As the hours went by, it became harder and harder to pretend to sleep. The boys, wherever they were hiding, had promised to awake in case it was necessary, but you can never trust.

After is initial denial, Kai had to admit that Tala's theory made sense. But, damn! Why didn't the book describe something like this? Kai had to admit that, he had seemed very stupid in all of this, but the general response to something already weird is not believing that it can be weirder. And Tyson had been the weirdest thing that happened Kai in a long time.

Kai was near unconsciousness when his body suddenly tensed. Something heavy had left the bed. Using the moon light through the purposely opened curtains, the Russian watched as the same boy walk to his discarded shirt, sniffed it and dressed it like some nights prior. He seemed very content, his tail curling around his legs and lifting the hem of the shirt exposing his delicious ass.

Suddenly, it was chaos! Kai had gotten up to speak to the person but at the same time, the three Russians had jumped from the closet screaming like idiots – like the idiots they were – leaving a very scared boy to run and hid under the bed.

"He escaped! After him!"

"Under the bed!"

"Did you saw that? He went just like "puff" and turned human!"

They were halfway near the bed when Kai managed to pull them by the collar.

"You idiots need to call down." The Russian had a scary aura around himself.

(after 10 minutes)

"He's not coming out."

"That's easy to see, you retarded monkey!"

"Do you think he's a voyeur? He's been watching us all this time without blinking and it's creeping me out!"

"Those are unrelated and please refrain from using such language around him."

"Why? Do you think he understands us?"

"Of course!"

"But… He isn't acting very human like. More like a scared cat if you ask me! Maybe he doesn't really understand!"

"Yeah! A cat inside a human body sort of like thought!"

"So he is completely innocent! Like a baby?"

"Not anymore!" Tala was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Kai took care of that!"

"Oy! Do you have an early death wish?"

"Kai… How could you! I bet he didn't even understood what you did to him!"

"In that case… was it like… rape?"

"Kai… the innocence reaper!"

Kai was having a weird show down in his mind, between killing the three of them and himself. He really was ashamed. But how could he had known back them?

"Damn you! I'm only human you know!"

"Ah! He admitted it!"

"Poor thing! He'll forgive you then!"

The Russian was seriously fighting back the need to kill the bastards that were mock comforting him.

"Here, kitty. They are all crazy…"

Bryan was the only one to keep the most calm and finally had succeeded in attracting Tyson closer to the bed's edge. "Here. Do you want a treat?"

"Good job, Bryan! If he puts his head outside, we can pull him by the neck!"

But Tyson seemed to have heard him and quickly retracted. "Oh! Tala!"

"Oops! Seems like he understood me after all!"

"In that case… You all! Go wait downstairs!"

"Eh! No! We want to see him!"

"Enough Tala! Kai is right! With only his owner, Tyson will be less scared. Come."

Kai watched them leave before kneeling slowly.

"Come here, Tyson." He tried to speak as calmly as possible.

Hesitantly, the strange humanoid cat exited from under the bed but did not approach him.

"Tyson. Are you really Tyson?"

Uh? What kind of question was that? Of course Tyson was Tyson. "Meow!"

The Russian reach out with his hand watching in a strange awe as the hybrid smelled it before approaching him and rubbing his head against his chest.

With the lights on, Kai had for the first time a perfect view over the boy – aka Tyson. His hair was the same color as his cat fur and the tail and ears matched it. Calling him "boy" wasn't exactly the most correct, Kai mussed. He seemed to be younger than him but just by some years. He was a teenager then.

"Tyson, look at me." Kai held the cat's head between his hands, the little bell in his red collar jingling. Yes, indeed they had the same eyes.

The dual haired teen sighed deeply. There was no doubt: that was Tyson.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Kai stood up, pulling the strange teen with him.

'Eh! Down stairs! No! That's where the scary people are!' Grabbing Kai's shirt tightly Tyson quickly denied and refused to leave the room.

"What? You scared? Don't worry; those three wouldn't even harm a fly!"

(five minutes later)

"Maybe I was wrong."

Tyson was currently hugging Kai while stranding his lap, scared to death as the three Russians pulled every one of his appendances with loud exclamations.

"It's so soft!"

"He's so small! How old would it make him?"

"In cat years?"

Kai was losing his patience very quickly. Tyson was near tears and wouldn't stop fidgeting in his lap. The heat from his bare back side wasn't helping the condition of his pants.

Gently, he covered the cat teen's ears (his cat ears, since he had no others). But that didn't kept Tyson from jumping in surprise when the Russian yelled.

"E.N.O.U.G.H.!"

The other three kneeled in from of him pretending to behave.

"We just wanted to play with him!"

"You're scaring him!" Using all of his strength to unclamp the cat from his lap, Kai gently laid him in the couch. "Stay here. I'll be back in a moment." He said while rubbing a fluffy ear. Then turned to the others and added with an extra deadly aura. "If I catch you bothering him no one will ever see you again!" He pated the cat's head one final time before turning to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Phoning Ray."

The kitty trembled in fear as three pairs on cold eyes turned to stare at him in curiosity.

"If Kai catches us bothering him he'll make us pay…"

"If he catches us…"

As Tyson tried to disappear inside the couch, the three shadow figures closed in around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

No luck. Ray was busy with his village business; he couldn't even come to the phone. He didn't have time for Kai's problems. Maybe the solution was to talk to the pet shop owner.

Kai was awoken from his musing by a loud pained scream. Panicking, the Russian ran back to the living room.

"What…?"

In the couch, Tyson was sitting in Bryan's lap in a type of bliss while being petted by the two Russians. It was a personification of calmness in contrast with a hysterical Tala rolling around in the floor.

"We warned him." Spencer simply stated while listening to Tyson's purr under his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kai! Phone, line 2! Important business call!" Screamed Tala, while opening the door to Kai's office with his good hand. The other one was excessively bandaged. There were less than a few meters between them but as always, the red-hair loved being loud.

"Got it Tala. Now go back to work!" Kai picked the phone in his left and proceeded to discover how to get line 2 on. "Wait! Why did Tala answered the phone? Is he my secretary?" Employing someone while drunk was a bad decision and Kai was making sure to prove that to society. "Who is it?" Tala's important business call could always be translated to: a friend is calling or a nobody I don't know is calling so take the chance and skip work!

"Hey, Kai!"

"Ray!" The Russian relaxed in his seat and even allowed a small smile to creep into his face.

"Happy Belated-Birthday! Finally I may have some time to get there to see you!"

"Don't worry about that! Glad to hear from you."

"You called yesterday; what's wrong?"

Kai pondered about telling him. Yesterday had been filled with craziness and all Kai wanted was to hear some seriousness and logic. Ray was the man for that, but now… Kai thought back to his kitty, which he had left that morning in a normal cat form. Near sunrise, Tyson had turned into a cat with another "puff" as Spencer had said.

The guys all thought that it was genial and had demanded to spend another night with the two of them; but knew that what he really need was a second opinion.

"You're not going to believe the week I had…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A.N. Nothing to add, except… Read the next chapter!**


	6. Revelations Part 2

**Me: My dear Yoru is still upset. So today, to tell the disclaimer we have Princesa.**

**Princesa (my female cat): 'Ow, 'ow, rrrr.**

**Me: Impressive! Straight to the point! For those of you of you who didn't understood her accent, Princesa said: "**_**000LuvYaoi000 doesn't own Beyblade"**_**.**

**Princesa: 'Ow, 'reow, 'e.**

**Me: Eh! Don't scold me! I was just getting to that! (whispering) My friends were right. You are mean! (back to normal voice) Thank you Kiray Himawari and Norweg91 for the regular reviews! I really love the two of you! And welcome to this small club I call reviews: littlelil1991 (I hope these chapters will still be to your like) and Sapphirefoxgirl (glad to find another Uke-Tyson fan!). **

(For those who didn't noticed, this was a double update so… go read chapter five please!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai couldn't remember when had been the last time he had left work early just for the sake of it. He probably never had, but that afternoon he found himself doing just so.

'Kai is looking really gloom. I must cheer him up!'

Kai broke into a fit of laughter (because he was too cool and composed to giggle) when a wet nose and a rough tongue tease the underside of his chin. For the fifth time the teen was forced to pull the kitty way as he tried to nap. If he was going to spend another night awake, he should try to sleep a bit now, but Tyson didn't seemed to understand that.

"Tyson! Stop, please. Why don't you just join me? Don't you want to sleep too, kitty? You didn't slept last night either." He made the cat lay in his belly while gently rubbing him, hoping to make him relax and hopefully sleep. But Tyson was having none of that! He had had a good nap that morning after Kai had left and he wanted to play now.

Kai sighed sadly as Tyson started to nip on his fingers and bat his hand playfully. "Not sleepy? Go play for a bit while I sleep. I promise to play with you later." The dual haired teen put the kitty in the floor and rolled onto his side trying to relax.

Upset with his owner's lack of playfulness, the kitty trotted way from the bedroom to find something to entertain himself. By this time, Tyson already had the whole mansion figured out. One time or another a new door was left open and he had immediately made a recognition mission to ascertain the new division.

Feeling confident of his knowledge of his house, Tyson walked by the corridors with confidence. There wasn't a room whose secrets he didn't knew. Some were complicated and required Kai's assistance, like the toilet's cover. Tyson was profoundly knowledge with the business of the bathroom but he still was forced to use his sand because, someone would leave the toilet cover down. Tyson needed hands to bring it up, and even if occasionally he had them, normally he couldn't.

By that time the kitty had reached the living room and made himself comfortable in the couch to watch TV. 'Thinking back at it… Kai looked very surprised when he saw me in that shape! I wonder why! Imitating a human is must easier when we look like one.' Happily, the kitty found a good channel where a very distinguish cat with a topper was singing. 'I wonder if I would look good in one of those.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_A creature like that… Can only be something unnatural! Listen, Kai! No matter what, don't get attached to that thing! Return it to the shop and forget about it!" _

Kai woke up win a chill down his spine but strangely he was sweating. That conversation with Ray was still ringing in his ears. The Russian had managed to convince the other to came and discuss things before doing something rash. But knowing that the Chinese teen had entered the first plane he found and would probably be arriving that night didn't comforted him in the least.

Looking at the clock in the nightstand Kai got up and composed his hair clothes as best he could. There was still an hour left to dinner, when the boys would be coming, but now he felt the need to spend some time with Tyson. For some reason, he felt that tonight could be his last with the cat and every second he could spend with him he should.

The Russian found him playing with a piece of paper near the piano's leg. He watched as the navy blue fur ball would bat it in purpose to make it fly and then proceed to chase it. Kai seated at the white tail piano but the kitty seemed to be ignoring him in favor to his prey.

Out of curiosity, Kai lifted the cover of the keyboard. There had been so many years since the last time he had played. Experimentally he touched the keys. The piano sounded as tuned as he remembered. He was a bit rusted but quickly he played a simple tune. He stopped to notice a pair of curious brown eyes.

Maybe Tyson didn't know all the secrets after all! Excited, the cat jumped into his owner's lap to take a better look at the strange noisy object. Encouraged by a strong rub alongside his back, the fur ball touched the key in from of him. A single sound made itself know as Tyson rotated his big ears to try and discover where it was coming from. Disgruntled, he tried jumping on top of the key board. The result was a very horrible sound that left him with chicken skin and his hairs standing. That was not right! He was a cat! How dared this thing turn him into a chicken! Angry, the cat bated the keys but he only managed to produce more strange scary noises. Scared, the kitty tried to back away but more sounds would issue with every new step he took. He stayed in that anguished position without knowing where to go, before Kai pitied him and pulled him back to his lap.

"Try like this…" Grabbing Tyson's paws, Kai made him bat the correct keys and a more acceptable tune issued. Using only the small group of keys in front of him, because Tyson's arms were small, the kitty actually played a very good music.

When the concert was over, Tyson tried to play it again but he could only remember the last notes and would mix some by the middle.

The Russian laughed hard at his attempts only to stop abruptly when he heard clapping.

"Tyson is very talented!" Tala guided the group behind him and all three unceremoniously threw themselves into the couch.

"Don't stop. Let's hear the pianist cat!"

Happy to have a crowd, Tyson decided to show off a bit. He had almost managed to play the whole last part, but would sometimes repeat a part that didn't sound good to try a new key.

"Not bad. The cat plays better than me, that's for sure!" Spencer said while scratching his head.

"When is Ray coming?" Tala asked.

"Is he really going to take Tyson away? But he's so cute!"

"Yeah! Don't let him do that, Kai!"

The dual haired Russian didn't really know what to say. He really prized Ray's opinion on things, but… He didn't really want to give Tyson away.

"Meow…" took Kai a moment to realize that Tyson wasn't playing anymore. For the first time he actually saw sadness in the kitty's eyes.

"I don't want to give you up Ty." He gently stroked the cat's ear. "I just want to talk to Ray. Don't worry."

"Well, I think that you should be the one to worry!"

All heads turned to see Ray crossing the door and entering the room.

"For all that we know, that thing might be a demon of some sort! It's not safe to keep it!"

"Come on Ray!" Tala stretched on his seat looking very bored. "That's a very long shot! Besides, there are good demons too!"

"Nothing good can come from a demon! Kai! I told you not to get attached!"

"Eh! Kai's attached? Cold hearted Kai got attached to the cute kitty!"

"You got get rid of him!"

Ignoring the annoying teasing from the three Russians, Kai protectively hugged Tyson. "You don't even know it! I think you're just scared! It's okay to be scared about unknown things but please don't jump into conclusions without thinking first!"

Ray's narrowed dangerously and even the playful teens had to surrender to the serious atmosphere. "You really got brainwashed by that thing, haven't you?"

Soon it turned into a glaring contest that was making everyone nervous. Kai and Ray rarely argued about something and never had they reached such extents as now.

The tension was breath taking and Spencer hated it. He needed something to stop this madness. "Say… Why don't we order some pizza?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yep! You can't argue with an empty stomach!"

Everybody sighed at Spencer's carefree attitude. Well… at least the tension was gone.

"Maybe the best was to speak with the person who sold you the creature. I wonder if he knows what he's selling…"

"Tyson."

"Eh?"

"He has a name, Ray. His name is Tyson."

Fearing that things would re-heat, Tala decided to change the subject. "Maybe he does know what he's selling! He had like… a bunch of strange cats in a separated showcase; and he even sends an instruction book with the animals!"

"Oh, yeah! They had really weird colors, remember? Purple, florescent green, pink, bright yellow; and those were the more normal ones!" Bryan agreed before stuffing his mouth with pizza.

"Totally! And the eyes! There were some I had never seen on a cat before!" Spencer added, while trying to steal one of Bryan's slices.

"It's decided then. We'll are going to see that man right now!" Ray stood up and made clear that he really had meant **now**.

"Are taking Tyson with us?"

"Of course! It would be the best if we decide to return him."

"But no matter how you look at it: taking a naked teen, even to Chinatown, ears or no ears, it's still strange!" Spencer pointed out.

Every pair of eyes turned to watch a human transformed Tyson happily nibbling on a slice of tuna pizza.

"Is it just me or you guys also feel that yesterday, it took him a while to transform?" Tala said while hiding his hands.

Ray seemed to be the only one in shock as he watched Tyson eat with vigor. When the cat man noticed Ray's stare he threw him a cheerful meow and smiled brightly, a little canine popping from one of the corners of his mouth.

Kai nervously swallowed; there was the probability that Ray would do something rash now. But also: he had never seen Tyson smile before. It was probably too much of a human action, but still, he couldn't help but to feel mesmerized. Why?

"… Kai? Are you awake?" For a moment, the dual-haired Russian didn't realize that Tala was shaking him. "You okay? Just lend him some clothes and we'll get going!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why?"

"He didn't like any of them!"

It seemed like Kai's closet had thrown up in his bedroom. In the middle of a pile, Tyson seated, playing with a sleeve. Still not really used to see the teen act like a cat, everyone was just staring in awe.

"I don't get it! In the other nights he just picked them up and wore them by himself! What's the problem with these?"

"Let's just take him naked!"

"No!"

Meanwhile Bryan had been thinking and thankfully he had an epiphany. "Say, Kai… Do you always leave your used shirts by the closet?"

"Yeah, I take them to wash in the morning."

"In that case… Give Tyson those clothes you are wearing now!"

"Eh?"

"Just do it!"

As Kai began to take his shirt of, Tyson's attention seemed to focus on him. When he was presented with it, unlike the other shirts he had batted away or bitten, the kitty happily smelled the shirt before crawling inside it.

"Ah, ah! I knew it!"

"What was it?"

"Those shirts were lacking Kai's manly scent!"

Everyone sweat-dropped and Tyson clutched to the shirt around him.

After a long time trying to fit him inside the pants – Tyson struggled a lot in the beginning, even with Kai's scent - the group left in Kai's car. The Russian wasn't particularly happy with having to cut a hole in his favorite jeans, and made a mental note to by Tyson some clothes of his own where he could freely make cuts.

The navy haired teen was seating in the back with Tala, Bryan and Spencer. Ray wasn't too keen on being near him so he had taken the front seat. Another thing Kai wasn't happy about. He really did trust him to be left alone with the three crazy pervert Russians; especially when he was looking so cute with the oversized clothes. Only shirt and pants; thinking that Tyson was naked under his clothes only made his jealousy increase.

Peeking over his mirror, Kai took a look at the backseat. Soon he was glad he wasn't riding in the back. Tyson was jumping from one side to another, tying to look from both windows, the town that they were leaving behind. Since there wasn't much space, his trajectory had to be done from the seats. It was obvious that someone's private parts had already been stepped on.

Nevertheless, the journey was quiet. And soon they had arrived at the strange shop.

"Master Chun?" Tala called as soon as they entered.

Kai noticed how Tyson clutched tightly to his arm. He seemed to be very nervous.

"Youngsters! Something wrong with kitty?" Master Chun made his appearance from behind a big expositor, always walking in his languish pace.

"Master Chun? You look like you lost a couple of years old man!"

The elder's eyes glinted a bit as he just laughed gently. "Maybe…"

"Enough small talk! Tell us exactly what you sold these people!" Ray barked in the man's face.

As usual, he seemed completely unfazed and simply signalized them to follow him. Taking them closer to the hidden expositor the elder showed them the furry creatures that played inside.

"Chun sell these. Forever Kitty."

"Eh? There are a lot missing! There used to be almost thirty; I don't know if they reach twenty now!"

"So you have sold more of these things?" Ray seemed to be near burst so Kai took the lead into questioning the man.

"Do all of them turn into humans?" He pointed out his own cat that was currently hiding behind him.

Master Chun watched as the teen hid his head away from sight, chuckling to himself. Getting away from the glass, he left a clear path between him and Kai to reach the expositor. Everyone watched n surprise as Tyson trotted from behind his owner to glue his head to the glass making his former brothers and sisters try to reach him from inside.

"No. Not all kitties became human." The old man sighed. From the distance he observed the no longer cat interact with the others. "Kitty look good. Start talking already?"

"That thing's supposed to talk?" Kai had to pull Ray near the glass cage to avoid making a scene. "Be quiet now! I'll ask what needs to be asked, you stay here and... watch Tyson and the other cats! Look… they look adorable. Relax."

"Master Chun… we really don't understand how a cat could turn into a human. My friend thinks that he is a demon so… could you explain thinks better?"

The old man gravely shook his head. "Chun doesn't know why Chun made book. People never read book." Looking tired, he pulled an old book from a dusty shelf. It was a Chinese version of the instruction manual Kai had. The elder opened it in the beginning, which Kai assumed, was the _Mandatory Introduction_. "… Here… "Kitty only objective in life is to imitate humans". Not exactly, but Chun think be more simple like this."

"Simple?"

"Yes… If kitty wants to imitate human, it got to look human."

There was a general sweat-drop and Ray was the first to talk. He sounded more calm and his eyes never left a small yellow kitty with bright blue eyes that had left the group to watch him. "How can you call such a creature _Forever Kitty_? It doesn't make sense!"

"Ah! People no like old name. Old name was _May-be-forever-a-kitty-or-turn-into-a-human_. So Chun shorted it." Deep inside, all five teens were shouting profanities at the old man.

"But, such a creature couldn't possibly exist naturally! Where did it come from?"

"Yeah! Tell us old man!"

"Hum… Chun doesn't tell story often. Scares costumers. But if open mind youngsters want…"

As the old man seated in a disposable chair that popped out from nowhere, the air around them took a mystical property. Spencer almost clapped at the magic trick.

"_Long time ago, many years… in Chun's village, lived a demon. Demon granted wishes. But not real wishes. People knew. But one day, one hundred spirits of nature decided to be close to humans, to talk to them. Despite danger, they asked for a wish to the demon. Be able to walk and talk alongside humans. But demon, never granted real wishes. He turned spirits into animals: cats. Still, the tricked spirits were happy and try to talk to humans. But colors were strange and humans got scared. When spirits called them back, humans couldn't understand. Angry, spirits asked explanation from demon. He should have turned them human instead. But demon didn't care. So a spirit said: "You have no power after all! Can't turn us into humans." Furious, demon used all his power to change spell in cats and punish them. "You want to be human? You can't. You not know love! You human when humans teach love to you." And left spirits trapped in cat body until they learned love._"

Everyone held their breaths as the old man regained his breath. When he started telling the story again, even Tyson was paying attention, one ear bent on his direction while watching the other cats.

"_Young Yang saw spirits and felt sorry. "I will help you!" "Will you teach love to us?" "No. Yang too young. Yang knows nothing of love. Yang will find person who knows about love." And so, Yang set on a journey to find who could teach love to spirits. But people afraid and Yang walk for a long time. One day, Yang decided that they needed to travel to new world in search of right person. But Yang was old man now. "Yang wants to help, but legs tired and heart stopping. Yang will die before getting to new world." The spirits got together and decided to use their last power to give Yang more time. "We give you, our immortality. Our power disappears and we forget everything. We can't learn love well anymore. One person can't teach all. Each spirit needs to have one person to teach." And so, the spirits lost half of immortality. When cats, immortal; when meet the person that can teach love, mortal. They forget to be spirits and think that are cats. Yang immortal until all cats meet right person._"

A large wave of stupefaction had filled the room. No one tried to stop the old man as he approached Tyson. He inspected him and his name tag, making sure everything was okay. The teen didn't seem to be scared of him anymore, as it seemed that he wasn't going to get kicked around like usual.

"Wait! Where is that Yang person? Isn't he supposed to be the one helping them?" Ray suddenly asked.

"Ah! Man with cold heart! Did youngsters tell about client discount?" The Chinese elder quickly chirped to Kai whose eyebrow twitched at the title.

"Is he ignoring my question?"

"Client discount! Shoots, products and pets!"

"Why would I need to buy another pet?"

Master Chun petted Tyson's head as he nestled sleepily against Kai. "If good things happen, Tyson will be cat no more. Maybe having new pet be good."

"But you said that not all of the cats turned into human. Isn't Tyson human already?" Kai quickly cradled Tyson in his arms as the kitty start falling asleep.

"No, no. Man with cold heart mistaken. See! Kitty with no human ears. Still not human. Kitty evolve as long as love is taught. If man stops teaching love, kitty will evolve no more. Forever Kitty."

Kai watched as the teen slept in his arms, his cat ears occasionally twitching. If Kai wasn't able to teach him how to love, Tyson would never become completely human. But… could Kai really teach him about something he knew so little about?

"Yes. Kitty have shoots next month. Bring Kitty. Client discount! Bye bye!"

Suddenly the teens saw themselves being thrown away from the store, only Ray staying being, talking quickly in Mandarin with his compatriot.

Aren't you coming Ray?"

"Eh? No… I'll take a cab or something. See you around." And instantly returned to his animated talk.

As the luxurious car approached the Hiwatari mansion, none had talked so far, so everyone was jolted awake when Tala spoke.

"Do you think that everything that man said was true?"

Kai watched through the corner of his eye, Tyson sleeping in the front seat by his side. It really didn't matter. And that was what he told his friends.

"What has gotten into Ray? First he's all scared and then all of the sudden he's talking to the man like they're good friends!"

"…Hum… I guess we'll find out later…"

Suddenly, a "puff" was heard and Tyson disappeared. The kitty struggled to escape the clothed prison and as soon as his head made it to the outside world, he simply scanned his surroundings to make sure everything was still safe and promptly returned to sleep with a big yawn.

Obviously everyone was infected by it and soon they were all yawning. Kai wondered if he would have some time to sleep in the office later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A.N. Never sure how to finish a chapter… I meant to ask you soon, but I really hate to write small; Are my chapters too long? Is it tiring? Please tell me. If so, I can try to make smaller chapters.**


	7. A teasing kitty and a Lemon

**Disclaimer: 000LuvYaoi000, doesn't own Beyblade or its characters or anything related to J..**

**A.N. I have been grieving and didn't felt like writing anything. **

**Someone was trying to poison my neighbor's dog (and ended up succeeding) and my own dogs were caught in the crossfire. My dog **_**J.K. Rowling**_** aka J.K. ate the first portion that was meant for that dog and died. Two days later **_**Vivaldi **_**and that other dog (from my neighbor) got poisoned as well and it was when we crossed stories and came to those horrible conclusions. **

_**Vivaldi**_** has been between life and death but he's better now. Sorry to have you guys waiting.**

**If you have pets, spend as much time as you can with them. One day, it will be too late.**__

**This is just lemon because I needed something to cheer me up. Plot in the next chapter. Don't have to read if you don't want to. Giant pointless chapter that culminates in lemon.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…_Hum… I guess we'll find out later…"_

Later? Nope… It was like Ray had vanished from the face of the Earth! This originated two things: 1) Tyson seemed to be safe for now, which was good, but 2) Kai was actually worried about him.

It was one of those annually things, like Tala being serious, Spencer saying something intelligent (and mean it) or Ray getting drunk. Yes. Once a year, Kai was allowed to show concern about one of his friends.

"Meow!"

"Humn? Oh, sorry Ty!" And he resumed scratching behind the fluffy hear listening to Tyson continuing his purring.

Ray was a very responsible person, if not the most responsible he knew! More than Kai was felling at the moment. Worse… He had only remembered Ray, because he was think about Tyson's shots, which lead to thinking about the weird story than Master Chun had told them, which lead to Ray because that had been the last time he had seen him.

"Meow?" The kitty carefully nipped his shoulder, which made Kai's body heat up once more. Leaving the kitty's head, his hand travelled alongside his bare back cupping a firm cheek. Tyson's tail responded by wrapping itself around his wrist and forearm.

Well… Kai had been busy after all. To relive the stress caused by the first revelations, Kai had buried himself in work. When a week later he was about to burst from another type of stress, Tyson started "complaining" of loneliness. And Kai had found himself taking a week of vacation to spend some time with the humanoid cat. It hadn't been a bad week at all.

(a week prior)

Now… watching a cat chase after his tail is very cute. Watching someone that looks human chase after his own tail is… cute maybe, but not only that. Awkward? Quite possibly. Either way, Kai found himself watching mesmerized as his "pet" was doing so.

After a lot of fighting and yelling, he had finally managed to teach Tyson how to properly dress. Which means: top, bottom and (unexpectedly) socks. Underwear was still out of the question but it was an improvement no less. Having bought the kit-teen some clothes of his own (which always had to be mixed with his to allow the smell to spread) so that holes could be cut, giving the fluffy appendance freedom, Tyson was looking more human than ever. The problem was his behavior.

Stress can really damage a person. And Kai was surely stressed. Yesterday he had woke up in a rush to get to work, forgetting that he had taken the week off. Even in the moment he was ticking anxiously thinking about work and leaving for the office.

Kai needed to relax. Kai was stressed. And Kai was having really bad thoughts about a certain kitty spinning crazily in front of him. Stress can definitely make you insane!

But thankfully, given Kai's state of mind, Tyson finally got dizzy enough to fall back on the couch. The kitty was looking very amused, giggling madly at the spinning room.

Kai had to shrug away his bad thoughts at the cute scene. He opted for turning the TV on. As expected, Tyson's attention was immediately captured by the bright images.

"…_And now back to our marathon of __**'Love, love, love…'**__" _

"Oh, great… Ty… Wait here while I go get us something to eat." Kai quickly scrambled away from the room. Stupid love comedies, super cheesy and unrealistic!

Maybe he could stay in the kitchen for a while and do some paperwork. What! No… Kai needed to relax! But not working was sooooo stressful! He needed something to keep his mind occupied!

"Meow?" And here it was.

"What's the matter, Ty?"

The small kit-teen was nervously fidgeting in the door step. His tail swung excitedly behind him lifting a small dust cloud from underneath the door.

"…Ty?"

And suddenly it happened. Tyson turned serious and was looking determined with his ears perked front. The last thing a confused Kai saw was a blur of navy-blue, before a small peck was planted in his lips. The water glass the Russian had been holding meet the ground making the cat stumble back.

For what seemed like hours, Kai just stood there too shocked to move and Tyson… seemed curious and expecting. But soon he just stood disappointed with Kai's lack of movement and turned to the broken glass in the floor.

"Meow!"

Kai was brought back to earth by the kitty's pained cry. "Don't touch that…" In a daze, the Russian pulled the other teen away from the kitchen, avoiding the scattered shards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time seemed to run by him and soon they were in the bathroom and he had bandaged the other's finger. Still he didn't let go of his hand.

'Relax! There can be thousands of reasons as to why Tyson kissed you! Don't let **that **get into your head!'

The kitty was even paying him attention! He didn't try to pull his hand away but he tried to nibble the band-aid in his finger.

"Tyson." Usually, Kai only used his full name when he was mad, so the cat immediately lifted his eyes to look at him. "Tyson… do you know what you did?"

One of the kitty's ears perk up and the other flattened against his head. Carefully he pointed at his mauled finger.

"No… before that."

Kai watched as the cat seemed to be pulling hard from his memory. His ears switched poses every five seconds and his cheeks were puffed with air. Then, both ears perked up in excitement and he bent forward, kissing Kai once more.

"Tyson!" Said cat backed away scared at his outburst, but Kai was the one that felt the most scared. His voice had barely shaken but his body heat had increased dangerously. Breathing deep, he petted the shaken kitty in front of him. "Ty… do you know what that was?" For some reason he felt disappointed when Tyson denied it. "Where did you saw that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_George!"_

"_Mariabelle!"_

"_Oh, George! I love you!_

"_I love you too!"_

The couple suddenly threw himself into the arms of one another and kissed in a horribly theatrical way as rain and hail felt on their heads with horribly cliché romance music.

Kai's eye was twitching in pure annoyance while Tyson was waiting for him to explain. Before he could throw up, the Russian simply decided to mute the hellish scene.

"Err…" Kai was not really certain were to start. "You see… that is a kiss. And a kiss is something special you only share with someone special… Someone you really like!"

He watched as Tyson seemed to process the info, his tail tapping rhythmically against his leg. Then, both his ears dropped and the kit-teen swiftly moved closer to Kai's face.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" But the more Kai struggled to push him away from his lap, more Tyson fought to close the distance between them.

"No! Tyson! I said no!" Only a few inches had remained for their lips to connect when Kai finally managed to push him away. "Didn't you understand what I told you?"

Tyson felt confused. He had understood. A kiss is something you only share with someone you really like. And he liked Kai a lot. He didn't felt like kissing anyone else. So why wouldn't Kai let him kiss him. 'Maybe… Maybe, Kai doesn't like me.'

And then something erupted inside the kitty. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it felt like being stomped, stabbed and punched at the same time. It was painful. And that pain made his eyes watery. Tyson couldn't understand what was happening to him and that only made everything worse. He couldn't understand why water was falling from his eyes or why his chest hurt so badly.

"Hey! No… D-don't cry!" It was a situation the Russian never expected to be in. Suddenly, the always cheerful kitty that had just tried to kiss him had broken into a sea of tears. "Why are you crying like that? Did I hurt you?"

But nothing made the cat stop his sobs. He looked quite childish, rubbing the tears from his eyes, his ears so flattened that had almost disappeared inside his hair, and his tail curling around himself.

"Ty… Please stop…" The dual-haired teen couldn't believe that his rejection for the little moment of intimacy (whose meaning Tyson couldn't reach) could bring out such a reaction from the teen that had somehow managed to successfully climb onto his lap in his struggle. "Ty…" Since Tyson was showing no signs of stopping and he was getting pretty uncomfortable with the situation at hand, the Russian could only think about one thing that could help. Trying not to think about the irony of the situation he joined their lips.

For Tyson, everything stopped. Then he felt confused. Then the whole world became wonderful. Kai liked him! Happily, he snuggled against the other's chest purring loudly.

'Damn tease!' Kai smacked himself mentally for letting the cat manipulating him like that. Of course he didn't understand. And that was the other reason why Kai was feeling guilty for having that type of thoughts. But deep inside, other part of him wanted revenge for the tumultuous feelings that Tyson provoked.

"Uh! Uh… Meow!" The blunet suddenly pulled at the other's shirt while pointing at the TV screen.

Someone was against him that day, Kai mused. Amidst their fight someone must have stepped the remote, for the TV was now showing a very explicit scene.

"Uh! Uh!" Tyson kept pointing. What? Now he had to explain that as well. It was his job but… What if Tyson wanted to do that as well! His restrain wouldn't survive…

Oblivious to Kai's inner turmoil, Tyson was facing one of his own. Did those people like each other? They were kissing. But it was different from what he had just done. Hadn't he and Kai done something similar way ago? Why wasn't Kai telling him anything? What was happening to Kai's lap? What was happening to his own lap? Unfortunately for him, it was that precise moment in Tyson's life that he discovered that his head wasn't prepared to think.

Kai opted for turning the TV off completely when he noticed how weird the other teen was looking. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that his head would explode.

"Why don't you go play for a bit?" Gently he shushed the surprised cat from his lap. He had a problem to take care now and he wasn't in the mood for anything else. Whoever was causing him this misfortune was going to be found and erased from the map.

The cat however was feeling offended. Why was he sending him to fend for himself? He was feeling funny and he didn't like that! 'Maybe I can do that thing from last time…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I was a jerk! Where is he?' Not more than five minutes later, the Russian was already regretting leaving Tyson alone. It had all been his fault. It was his job to explain things to him…

"Tyson!" But he was nowhere to be found. Anxiously, Kai started investigating the next floor.

He could hear small meows coming from his room. "Thank God! Ty… What the hell!" It was the second time that he found the kit-teen taking care of his affairs at the bottom of his bed. His clothes were already discarded and he didn't look fazed in the least.

"Okay… First order of business: teaching you what privacy is! You can't do that when people are watching! What if someone doesn't something bad to you?" 'Someone like me…'

Tyson didn't really understood what was wrong with Kai today. Sighing impatiently he reached for the covers in the other side of the bed and pulled them over his head like a tent, and resumed his business.

That… was cute. Problem… he could still hear the small cat under the heavy covers. So he pulled the covers back once more, exposing the surprised feline. This had passed the funny part long ago. Stressed and annoyed, Kai wasn't feeling in the right mood to deal with this kind of thing. "Are you making on purpose!"

The aggravated kitty puffed his cheeks in annoyance. All these interruptions weren't funny. Throwing a tantrum, he simply ignored the other never stopping pumping his own member.

"That's it!" The blunet let out a startled meow when Kai pounced him. "I've been trying veryyyyy hard not to do this to you! It wasn't fair since you don't understand, but I swear you're doing this on purpose!"

The kitty's body tensed when Kai attacked his lips but his mind vaguely remembered a similar occurrence so he immediately relaxed and allowed him to savor him.

Kai explored the inside of the other's mouth with urgency. He had opened a dangerous door and there was no coming back. Pinning Tyson's hands above his head he quickly moved onto his jaw and neck, leaving behind small bite marks. As he started moving lower, the blunet's small sighs and meows increased and his breath became more and more labored.

Tyson was feeling a bit confused, but amidst the whole ordeal he couldn't think that much. This was different from what Kai had done the first time. Not that he was complaining, but the area in his crotch was very itchy and he couldn't do anything. And every small bite that Kai left behind only made it worse.

"Meeeeewwwww!" He screamed in surprise and pleasure as the Russian caught his nipple between his teeth and started playing with it.

He tried to free his hands, to do something, but Kai was stronger than him. He rubbed his thighs together but it little helped and now he was getting desperate as the itching feeling was morphing into something painful. Worse, he didn't know what was that he needed and even less, how to ask it from Kai.

Meanwhile, Kai was done playing with Tyson's chest and had finally reached his navel. As he dipped his tongue in the small hole he chuckled as cat exploded in a fit of giggles that ended in a type of pained whine. Well… Kai knew why; as his face was now right above the problem. He decided to pity the kitty whose erection had left a small white pool at the base. It looked very painful so Kai released the teen's wrists and engulfed the engorged member.

Tyson was surprised when he thought he was free from his torment, but soon something amazing happened. He couldn't explain what it was or the strange sounds that left him but he wish that it didn't stop. It was so hot that it felt like that painful part of him was going to melt away and make him crazy.

Some of the heat started pooling in the bottom of his belly and when he thought that he couldn't hold the pressure any longer, Kai stopped doing, whatever he was doing.

The amused Russian chuckled at the indignant face his kitty threw him. But he couldn't allow him to have all the fun. Somewhere along the way he had managed to get rid of his own clothes, so he just turned the other on to his fours and quickly started preparing him using his own pre-cum as lube.

Tyson couldn't decide if liked what Kai was doing now. It hurt a lot in the beginning but after that… It was the after that left him confused. Somewhere in his mind he remembered what was supposed to happen after that but wasn't certain if it had been good or bad.

The dual-haired teen was quick to prepare the other, mesmerized at his patience amidst all the discomfort he was showing. He couldn't say that was something instinctive because animals normally would just do it in the most painful way possible. He figured he should reward him for his good behavior, so he searched for that little bundle of nerves.

The blunet was certain that Kai would move on soon enough so he never expected the giant explosion that happened inside him suddenly. It felt good. Really good. But the pressure inside him increased to the point where it felt he was going to explode. He couldn't understand how something so good could feel so painful at the same time.

Kai mourned as he heard Tyson's cry. As he started pushing himself in he knew that the other wasn't going to be able to hold it and probably cum before him.

Softly he petted the cat's head when he started struggling under him. Small tears appeared in the corners of his eyes due to the pain. When Kai felt that the whole length was inside he bent forward to gently kiss Tyson's cheek. He didn't even know he could be so.

Reaching under them, the Russian swiftly rubbed the other's head, making Tyson gasp and start fidgeting around to escape the contradictory sensations. Kai groaned loudly when he started moving around. Tyson's insides where hot and tight making it hard to focus in anything specific. But thankfully, the blunet finally started relaxing and he could finally move.

He started slowly, watching as his dick almost left the heavenly hole to enter once more, smiling smugly every time he heard his balls slapping against the other's back. But soon Tyson's muscles were contracting and he had to pick the pace. Even without touching directly, it was obvious that the kit-teen was tremendously close to his peak. The small contractions and the loud purr that made Tyson's body vibrate felt great around his cock but the kitty needed to come now. Reaching under him once more, he barely had to touch him for the teen to explode violently.

Tyson had been so pent up that the shock wave made his whole body shake for several minutes. He cried loudly as his high as prolonged by Kai pumping inside him skillfully hitting that magic place with every trust.

After a minute or so, Kai felt Tyson's body relax and lose its strength. His perky ass was still up, held up by the connection they were sharing. The Russian gave the other teen a minute to recover as he seemed to be struggling to breath.

Tyson felt content. His body was feeling sluggish and his vision was blurry, but he was content. He whined a bit when he felt Kai leaving him but, barely understood when someone turned him around laying him on his back. And then suddenly it all continued as his now sensitive sweet spot was once more abused.

Tyson's hole was still very relaxed, so after rolling him to his back, his now painful erection entered easily. Kai still had his little problem to take care of as chuckled amused as Tyson was struggling to understand what was happening now.

Holding him by the back of his knees, Kai pushed the kit-teen's legs up to his chest to get a better penetration angle. Soon he had picked up his pace, he was hitting Tyson' prostate with each trust and the cat was moaning loudly again. The Russian mesmerized in how Tyson was easy to arouse. He must have really strong hormones for he was once more standing up ready for action.

Kai gasped as Ty's tail decided to curl around his thigh and the fluffy tip brushed really close to his sack. He couldn't help the occasional moans as his peak was suddenly coming really fast.

Picking up the smaller teen's member he started jerking him in time with his trusts. Tyson's climax came fast once more dragging Kai with him as his walls closed tightly around him. The Russian only let a deep groan in contrast to Tyson's loud cries and moans.

For a while they just stood there in the same position; Kai bent over Tyson, with the blunet's legs around his neck. When his vision returned he had to suppress his laughter. Due to their position, Tyson's face was now almost completely white. Thankfully, the kitty still hadn't noticed as he seemed to be spacing out still.

But soon Kai found himself irritated. How could he have lost it like that!

Quickly disengaging them, and feeling a little torn by Tyson's whine, he left to pick some tissues from the bathroom. When he returned, Tyson was doing what every good cat does when he's dirt. Licking and cleaning.

"No, no, no! Use this!" And swiftly cleaned all of Tyson's seed from his face. Sighing and frowning Kai kicked himself mentally once more. His mind and body were weak. He was a horrible person.

Still a bit dazed, the cat could only understand that Kai was upset. So he did what he thought would help.

The dual-haired Russian grimaced as Tyson vigorously licked his nose. "Why my nose? Damn! This doesn't matter to you either way, does it!" The cat cocked up a curious ear. "Damn tease! I bet you even thought it was funny!"

Groaning and rubbing his temples in frustration, as Tyson happily nodded, Kai made a decision. "You don't even understand what we are doing!"

'Does it matter?' Tyson thought.

"But you know what! I won't care anymore! I won't care about what the others say! You like this 'game', don't you? Well… let's play it a bit more often, shall we… You're going to learn the hard way that if you tease, there will be consequences."

But Tyson wasn't really paying him attention. "Ty… That includes licking my nose." Playfully, the kitty bit the tip of his nose. After resting a bit, he was feeling ready to play more. "Okay! That's it! Lesson time starts now!" And once more, Kai pounced at the humanoid cat.

(present)

It had been a **great **week after that. Tyson didn't mind their 'games' or the attention he was receiving and Kai had never felt so relaxed and happy. And he still had the weekend until he needed to return to his boring office.

"Yeah… This is probably happiness, right now!" Truly, this was a feeling that Kai wasn't accustomed to. No wonder that Ray had been forgotten amidst all of it.

"Uh, uh…!" Tyson shifted under the covers, forcing Kai's face to his side so that their eyes would meet. Then he kept making the same noises. It was like was trying to say something but was choking at the same time.

With time, Kai had started to understand a bit more about the teen's habits. This was Tyson trying to formulate a question. The trick to understand which was it, required thinking about the last five sentences that one had said in the past half hour. This time it was relatively easy. Kai had only said one thing and it was most likely the most common type of question that the kitten made. The meaning of words.

"Happiness is… when one feels happy." The Russian frowned at the lack of a better explanation. "Like… When I rub you here." He swiftly scratched behind the fluffy ear making a loud purr fill the silence in the room and a small smile creep in the kitty's face. "See. You're smiling; I explained that in the other day. And it feels good and you're warm. And, well, at least it happens to you, you start purring." He tapped in the kitten's vibrating chest for good measure. "What you are feeling now, is happiness. You are happy."

The kit-teen's ears that had been perched front, carefully listening to the explanation, dropped indicating that the messaged had gotten in. The teen snuggled closer and prepared to enter the dream realm.

The dual-haired Russian was preparing to follow him when the bedside phone started ringing. If it was work Kai would dismiss it without hesitation. Never in his perfect mind had he dreamed of such a day. But truth to be told, he couldn't give of a crap them now.

"Hiwatari."

"Hey, Kai! Glad to have caught you awake!"

Kai's whole body tensed making Tyson perk up in curiosity.

"…Ray… Where have you been?"

For the first time in many years, Kai could have sworn that Ray actually sounded sheepish. "…been busy… Look… I was wondering if we could talk tomorrow."

"Eh… Sure. In here?"

"Ah, that's a relief! Great! I already had told the guys to meet there… Forgot to ask you first!" Ray laughed awkwardly on the other side of the phone making Kai a bit uncomfortable.

"…Ray? Are you feeling okay? You're acting weird."

"Well… things change… But I'll tell you all tomorrow! See you there!" And disconnected before Kai could properly say goodbye.

"What the hell! What has gotten into Ray?" Kai angrily dispatched the phone and plumped back on the mattress. "He seems to be in a good mood, at least. Maybe he changed his mind about you." Tyson purred appreciatively as Kai petted is head. His tail curled around the two of them and soon both were on their way to a peaceful night.

Almost… Ty's tail would swing back and forward in the middle of the Russian's bare thighs. It tickled like hell! But not in a bad way, so he couldn't fight the goofy grin that settled in his face. Kai resisted the urge to cover it, reminding himself that no one could see it.

No one, except Tyson. Being able to see in the dark had its advantages. Kai opened his eyes as the kitty started poking the corner of his mouth. "Apy?"

The Russian let a rare chuckle. "Because I'm smiling? Yeah, I guess I am." And turned the so that he was hugging Tyson from the side, the kitty smiling merrily. And them his brain processed the information. He blinked once, twice and jolted them up in excitement. "You spoke! Say it again, Ty!"

No really certain why Kai was asking it, with an ear up while flattening the other against his head, Ty repeated his earlier question. "Apy?"

Excited, the Russian hugged the other teen. "That's great, Ty! Not exactly correct but great!"

Even not understanding why Kai was so contented, Tyson didn't let go of an opportunity to show affection. His owner was very much willing to pet him when he was looking like a cat, but usually acted weird when he didn't.

"Apy! Apy! Apy! Apy! Apy! Apy! Apy! Apy! Apy! Apy!"

"Eh…"

"Apy! Apy! Apy! Apy! Apy! Apy! Apy! Apy! Apy! Apy!"

"Oh, no…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A.N.: Thank you for the last chapters' reviews! Very happy to still be hearing from you all! And to hear from new people!**

**I'm going to try this format to answer reviews, for a while. If you disagree just tell me. **

**Norweg91 – Don't worry. I won't let them do such a thing! (; **

**Kiray Himawari – Thank you for your constant support! Glad you liked it! **

**littlelil1991 – I'll make sure to keep them interesting!**

**Monkey Girl 13624 – Welcome to the club! **

**yaoi-freak2580 – Be welcome as well! Lol, I almost had forgotten about that scene!**


	8. A new friend

**Disclaimer: 000LuvYaoi000, doesn't own Beyblade or its characters.**

**A.N. If you haven't noticed yet, in my profile I have included the probable release dates for my updates, so you always have a reference point. **

**And still related to that, if somehow I pass the limited date by an amount of time that seems unreasonable, as I did this time, you can most certainly count on a double update. It's a restaurant's philosophy: if you keep the costumer waiting, you need to try harder to impress him with what you present. **

**If you're instructed in the art of feline body language, you're very welcome to post some ideas. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aaawww! He likes it!"

"Let me play as well!"

"Yeah, Tala! You have been playing all this time! It's our turn!"

"No way! I paid for it! Get one to yourself!"

Kai sighed in aggravation as his eye twitched. The three Russians had arrived earlier that day and while they were waiting for Ray to arrive, Tala had decided to show them a cat toy he had bought. It was a long wand with colorful feathers in the tip and a small cord in the opposite end so that a crueler person could tie it to the kitty's tail.

It wasn't a bad thing that the gang wanted to play with Tyson, in fact he seemed to be having a blast, but they were sooooo loud! The Russian could feel a headache coming. And it didn't help that he had been found in that compromising position that morning. Sure Tyson was already a cat when they found him, but having no clothes on easily led to some pretty close to the truth conclusions.

Tyson on the other hand was having the time of his life. The colorful feathers that occasionally tickled his nose filled him with an unnatural excitement. He couldn't help wanting to catch them. And when the three big guys started fighting for the wand, they only became more appellative as they started moving faster and faster.

The fur ball was getting completely dizzy running around after his prey. But suddenly they were gone. Turning his head from one side to the other, the small kitty searched for the disappearing feathers.

"Pick him up. I'm going to attach it!"

Tyson released a distressed meow when he felt his paws leave the ground. But soon he was being skillfully rubbed under his ear. Purring, he simply ignored when something pulled his tail.

"There you go… Look Ty!" Spencer placed the cat back on the floor while shaking the feathery appendance.

When Tyson caught sight of it he immediately when for the kill, but like before they escaped his grasp. He kept running after the feathers, feeling them really close to his reach, but never being truly successful.

The three Russians laughed as the kitty kept running in circles, faster and faster trying to catch the feathers. Pausing to breath, a tired Tyson was preparing to pounce his prey once more, when suddenly, his head hit the floor.

'Whoa! What happened?'

Mastering the strength to pull himself back up, the kitty was faced with an awful reality. 'Aaaahhh! The world is spinning! Someone… heeeeelp!'

But none came. Trying to stable his position he could only hear laughter above him.

When Kai returned after taking an aspirin, what he found was a group of idiots laughing and a very distressed cat, meowing helplessly while walking like a crab.

"Tala. Byan. Spencer." Their laughter immediately died and the three fools scattered away from the other's deadly aura. "I believe I had warned you not to torture Tyson with that thing. Perhaps I was mistaken."

Swiftly, he picked up the distressed animal and took a seat in the couch releasing the toy. After petting him a bit to calm him down, he offered him the feathery end. With a little hesitation Tyson caught it and started tearing it apart.

"Well… What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Kai slowly caressed the soft fur in his pet's back. Under his hands, Tyson was feeling delighted.

"Hum… You look like a mafia boss…"

"Yeah… They have cats, right?"

Feeling playful, Kai rubbed under Tyson's right ear, smirking evilly. "Well… Should I sink you in Tokyo Bay?" The other three gulped in anxiety wondering about Kai's seriousness.

"Oh please… Don't add anymore garbage to that bay!" Ray chirped from the door step.

"Hey! Are you calling us garbage?"

"Ray!" Kai stood up to greet his friend. "How come everyone just enters my mansion whenever they please?"

"Oh! You don't remember? You gave us the codes."

"…When?"

Tala suddenly showed up behind him pulling him and Tyson, who was still curled in his arms, back on to the couch. "I wonder when! I think we were all too drunk to remember!"

Soon Bryan and Spencer joined them and all eyes were focused on Ray.

"Say… What's that?" Bryan pointed to the small box Ray had brought. And it wasn't just any box. It was an animal transportation box.

"Oh, God! Ray! Weren't you the one that was sooo scared of the demon cats?" Tala sneered.

Deep inside Kai had something he wanted to call Ray. The nekojin placed the box in the ground and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. His eyes locked with Kai's. He knew. He knew that his actions seemed very hypocrite.

"I know… But you see… Nature spirits aren't bad and… I couldn't help it! It was like he had been waiting for me…" Ray's face was similar to a tomato now. He rolled his fingers refusing to eye his friends.

For a pregnant moment, no one said anything else. Kai didn't know what the others were thinking but he was struggling inside. He wanted to be upset with Ray but deep inside he understood him. Knowing how strongly the said kitties could trap someone he kind of pitied Ray. And he had been the one to tell him to look at the kitties. He probably had felt really confused and guilty over the whole ordeal.

Thankfully, Tyson saved the situation. Quickly jumping from Kai's lap he trotted to the box. He could smell his "sibling" inside. Scratching in the box's door he called out for him. Almost instantaneously, a bubbly meow answered his'.

"…huh, huh… I agree with Tyson." Spencer suddenly said. Everyone eyed him funny. "Well? Are you going to keep us in expectation? WE all want to see him!"

"Eh? Oh! Of course…" Ray quickly stumbled to open the door and release his new pet.

"You speak cat?" Bryan looked in astonishment at his friend.

"Ty! Come here. Let Ray release him."

'Eh! That's no fun!' Disgruntled, the navy-blue cat walked away from Ray to seat near Kai's legs. Kai winced when he craved his nails in his leg. He pulled at the pants' leg a couple more of time to make his message enter Kai's brain. Soon enough, the Russian was gently rubbing his head. 'It's the least you can do, after cutting my fun like that!'

"Come on, Max. It's all fine. And you can play with Tyson in a while." Ray was softly saying to his kitty, that didn't seem very keen on leaving the safety of his box.

'This may take a while…' Deciding that the newcomer was going to that his time, Tyson climbed back up to his owner's lap.

Finally, after someone hit Spencer for fidgeting too much, two giant blue eyes appeared at the edge of the door. A tentatively kitty head showed up outside and after smelling the floor in front of him, a whole kitty moved forward. When he was far enough, Ray closed the door and softly rubbed his back.

"This… is Max. It's the first time he meets anyone besides me so… I guess he's a bit nervous." Ray explained while trying to relax the yellow kitty.

Trying to be friendly, Tyson left his comfortable seat and approached the new arrival. Max seemed to relax considerably with his presence so Ray allowed Tyson to round him, smelling him. Once he felt content with it, the navy-blue cat turned to the other's face.

Max was lying on his belly while Tyson stood above. It was important that he understood that this was his territory. Feeling happy when the other lowered his head, Tyson proceeded to groom the blonde kitty's ear after rubbing their noses together.

"Look, they're friends now! I want to touch him!" Tala tried to reach out for the two fur balls but was stopped by a protective Tyson that batted his hand away.

"Tyson is getting smarter it seems. Beware Tala…" The four teens laughed as their friend pouted.

Kai watched the as two feline played, pretending to be fighting. Max was just a bit shorter that Tyson. Contrasting with Ty's dark navy-blue, his fur was a bright yellow and his eyes were sky blue. Considering things, they had little in common. While Ty's ears were just a little too big and pointy for his head, Max's were small and rounder. His tail was also smaller and unlike Tyson's spiky end, his was perfectly round. But the biggest difference seemed to be the fur. His cat's fur was silky and light but Max's seemed shorter and fluffier. In overall, he looked like a plush cat.

"Ty, why don't you go play with Max? Ray needs to tell us some things."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Yuppie! Let's play! I'm going to show him all the fun places in here!'

After some encouragement from Ray, Max finally decided to follow Tyson to the hall.

'Where should I take him first? Oh! I'm going to show him my stuff!'

Happily running down the hallway, they reached Tyson's place for things. That was where Kai had left all his things. He had some water from his bowl and watched Max expectative. He needed to show him that he was welcome to use his stuff. Because he was a friendly cat. Jumping on to his tree he waited patiently for the blonde cat to take a hesitant sip. He then laid on his side inviting the other to play once more.

Pouncing at each other, stumbling and letting excited meow, the two newly found friends played through the rest of the day not really caring what their owners were talking about.

Tyson took Max to do the grand tour around the mansion. He showed him all his favorite places: the kitchen – messing around with the cereal boxes once more and sharing some with Max; the bathroom – Tyson once more showed him that he could use his stuff, aka his litter, and tried to impress him by using the toilet, but unfortunately, the lid was left down again; the library – the navy-blue cat had discovered that it was a great place to play explorers. They could navigate between the giant book piles, under monstrous shelves and over terrible cliffs; and finally, Kai's bedroom – he didn't mind sharing how comfortable the giant bed was.

Their fun day seemed to be paused for a while, as the two feline curled around each other and entered the dream realm on top of Tyson's pillow (it was Tyson's side of the bed now).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eh! Max is talking already?" Spencer managed to say between two hands full of popcorn.

"Not really, just some words. It's not like he can make sentences." Ray carefully took a sip of his beer. If could hold it long enough, the others would be drunk enough not to notice he hadn't drink it.

The five teens were currently sitting in a circle in the floor. Obviously, after too much talking the Russians got hungry so everyone was snacking at the moment.

"But the way you take things feels kind of… professional…" Kai was a little surprised by how Ray had decided to handle things. As soon as Max had set foot in his house, the Chinese teen had started teaching him the alphabet, numbers and other small things kids would learn in elementary school. Max had grown to understand things better and was already talking. Tyson knew more practical things but could only say one word.

"I believe this is the best method!" Ray had accidentally drunk more than he wished. Thankfully, his alcohol tolerance was good so he was able to calm down. "You didn't know what you were expecting but I already did. If I wish to present him to society then I must educate him civically first."

"You want to expose him? He will be eaten alive! It's best to let them get used to being human than trying to explain what being human is!"

"I'm not going to show him off here! My village will understand and be way more comprehensive. And of course you have to explain what being human is all about!"

"Money, sex and dishonesty." Tala suddenly intervened.

Kai silently agreed with him and Ray sighed in defeat. Maybe some things should be kept hidden from the innocent kitties.

"One of them is not that innocent anymore…" Bryan giggled hysterically as the alcohol was getting him hard.

Ray hadn't even realized that he had said the last part out loud. "What do you mean?"

Jolted awake, Kai quickly stumble to quiet the laughing idiot, but it was Tala who answered the question. "You know! Kai and Tyson. Doing nasty stuff… Even last night…" The Russian wickedly explained while smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

Nervously, Kai watched his nekojin friend from the corner of the eye. Ray's face was blank. Then pink. Then blue. Then purple. Then red. Then redder.

"Kai Hiwatari! How could you! That's worse than rape!"

Even the infamous Kai had to succumb to the power of Ray's anger. For a while the Chinese teen scolded the Russian while the other three just stared at then in a drunk daze.

"… I should just…! Argh! I really should!" The nekojin was pulling his hair in frustration. "They can't possibly understand! What if you hurt him! What type of behavior are you teaching him?"

"Look… It's like he was hurt any of the times. I he didn't look unhappy whatsoever! (whispering) And he gives really good head." Unfortunately for him, the nekojin had very good hearing and caught the last part as well.

"Head! Why you!"

"Meow."

Stopping midair from tackling Kai, Ray turned to his pet that was happily being petted in Tyson's lap. The blunet though, was tense and looking suspiciously at the Chinese man.

Mastering all his strength to calm his mind, Ray reached out to claim Max to his own lap. Biting his lower lip in annoyance, he seated in farther corner of the couch protectively hugging his kitty, muttering something about 'not being safe back there'.

"Ty?" The blunet had clamped himself around Kai's waist and was still watching Ray through the corner of his eye, his tail slightly puffed. "Good job getting dressed on your own, but these jeans seem to be a bit baggy for you. Don't you want to change?" Surprised by Tyson's protective reaction, the Russian just wanted to disperse the strange air that had settled in the room.

"Aaawww! See, Ray? Tyson just adores Kai! He's even willing to kick your ass! There's nothing to worry about!" The redhead chuckled. "So… you taught him how to dress?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye, bye! Don't forget us!"

"Don't cry! We'll be back soon!"

"We love you!"

Kai watched in aggravation as the stupidly drunk Russians said their goodbyes. He had had the good sense to call them a cab, but the idiots were merrily waving and yelling at them from across the path that led to Kai's mansion. It was a big path.

"Well, Kai… we'll be going. Max come on! Let Tyson go!" Ray impatiently pulled at his cat-teen's shirt (borrowed from Tyson).

Max had turned human some hour after sunset but after a lot of drinking and eating junk food, and Bryan nearly puking on Kai's floor, they had decided to have the meeting another day.

"Tyson… Max needs to leave…" Kai also pulled at his kit-teen's shirt.

The two humanoid cats were hugging tightly shedding fountains of tears. Once in a while Tyson would bite one of Max's fluffy ears almost hidden in his wild blonde air being hit with a fluffy tail in return. The two simply refused to part.

"Come on! Max will come back to play with you! Just let go!"

"Let go Max!"

But the more they pulled, tighter the two grabbed. Annoyed, Kai suddenly remembered something he had learned about his kitty some days prior. Grabbing Tyson by his ribs, he knew he only had to squeeze a bit. The effect was immediate. Tyson released Max and burst laughing trying to pull Kai's hands away.

"This happens when you don't listen." And to prove his point he kept tickling him for a bit longer, watching as the kitty twisted from side to side laughing helplessly not being able to get loose from Kai's grasp.

"Come on Max. Say goodbye to Tyson." Ray told his astonished cat.

The blonde softly waved his new found friend. "Bye, bye."

Kai had finally released Tyson. The navy-blue kitty did like he had seen Spencer do before. He waved both his arms high in the air. "Meow, meow!"

Amused by the other's response, the genki blonde decided to imitate him. Soon, both looked like windmills.

"Okay, okay… That's enough. Let's go."

But they it took the another half an hour to cross the path because every two seconds, Max would turn and wave like a windmill again, being corresponded with the proper enthusiasm by Tyson.

When the other two were not visible anymore, Kai breathed in relief. "Let's go inside."

He was feeling tired and just wanted to go to bed. Through the corner of his eye he watched as Tyson started yawning. "Someone is tired. Did you have a full day?" He gently petted Tyson's head making him slump in his arms. The cat purred happily rubbing against Kai's chest.

Forced to carry a sleepy kitten to his room, Kai just picked him up and quickly walked to his destination making sure to turn off all the lights.

Reaching his room, the Russian simply plumped Tyson on top of the matters making him giggle. The blunet seemed to find that type of thing very amusing.

Kai was dressing his pajamas when an idea came to his mind. Giving his used shirt to Tyson for him to sleep in (that's how he liked) he decided to ask him. "Ty, can you say my name?"

The sleepy kitten paused as he was about to hid under the warm covers. 'Of course I can!' "Meow!"

"No… you're just meowing. Its fine I guess…" Feeling disappointed the Russian just slumped under the covers and turned to sleep.

Tyson was feeling a bit confused. It had work fine the other day. Had he been wrong? Was Kai upset with him?

Feeling his kitten's discomfort, Kai pretended to turn in his sleep and swiftly grabbing him. The cat was startled at first but soon began purring happily.

'We can just practice later.' The Russian decided. Relaxing, he pulled the blunet closer.

"Apy!" Tyson excitedly nuzzled Kai's smiling face, making the Russian kick himself mentaly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A.N. Okay. Now on to TMM, because I received an earnest request. And since it also took me a while to update it – double update. **

**After that I'll try to post the last chapter for "Я люблю тебя is Russian" because it had a lot of feedback.**

**Go check my profile for plausible update dates.**


	9. Bittersweet memories

**Disclaimer: 000LuvYaoi000, doesn't own Beyblade or its characters.**

**A.N. Finally I'm here!**

**If you're instructed in the art of feline body language, you're very welcome to post some ideas**** = Since Max and Tyson will be making a lot of appearances together.**

**Now I just write the main ideas from a chapter before writing the chapter itself. Last chapter was the last from the first plot I had written. It's quite helpful. And after all this time, I managed to write more plot until chapter 15. Awesome!**

**If you are a newby author reading this, take my advice:**** Write the chapters' plot beforehand. It will help a lot in keeping a regular size for the chapters and it helps to have a guide when you are writing. **

**Norweg91 ****– **Happy to still be hearing from you!Every kitty learns different things on their own rhythms. Since I plan to bring up more kitties you will soon understand what I mean. And Tyson will soon be learning more!

**Kiray Himawari****– **I'm doing better, thank you. Is your cat back already? If not, I hope he comes back soon!

Ray is a little more serious than Kai. He will eventually get the point though :P

**littlelil1991****– **Thank you. I hope that you will also like this and the next chapters. It's just like I said to Norweg and Kiray, Ray sometimes is just too serious and concerned about things and soon Tyson will learn more things!

**Yay! Next chapter will be specifically just Ray and Max! Look forward to it!**

If anyone had before told Kai that one day being tackled as he got home would become an appreciated habit, he would have scorned at that person without hesitation. But now, there he was: sprawled in the middle of the floor with a very 'apy' Tyson on top.

"Hi, Ty. I swear; you're becoming heavier by the day. I should start cutting on your food!"

'What! No!' Scared and with tears on his eyes, the poor teen pleaded his owner in silence for him not to be that cruel.

"I was kidding. The best way is to make you exercise! Come on! Let's go to the park!" Finally the Russian had managed to unclamp the two of them and was arranging his suitcase near the door.

'No! I want to stay home and watch… Park? What's a park?' Suddenly excited, the previously lying on the floor cat-teen jumped up with the expectative of a new experience. "Uh! Uh?" He pulled Kai's sleeve almost making him fall back.

"It's a surprise. But before we go, I'm going to do something that you won't like." He smirked mysteriously before strolling upstairs, Tyson following him.

The Russian switched his work clothes by some more comfortable ones before searching thoughtfully in the closet for some light jackets. He had noticed, as he walked home, that the air was turning chilly now that there would be less than a few hours for the sun to set.

As he eyed Tyson, he discovered that the kit-teen was wearing just a t-shirt and the usual jeans. "Okay… Take those pants off. Dress these instead." He had prepared some special jeans just in case.

"Meow!" Easy, Tyson thought. But as he tried to fit himself inside the new wardrobe he noticed that there was a substantial problem. 'There's no opening for my tail!'

Usually, Kai would just cut a hole in the fabric so that the appendance could run free, but today it would call for too much attention. "It's just for today, Ty." He pulled the tail from the edge of the garments rolling it around like a belt.

The kitty wasn't happy with the development. "Meooooowww!" His precious tail wasn't comfortable. Pouting he tried to un-roll it from its position.

"Ah! No! Don't do that! Look, I'll give you a present if you keep it like that!" Kai didn't like to lie to his… pet? Friend? He wasn't sure what to call Tyson.

'Present?' The feline boy's attention was immediately caught by the mention of gifts.

"I bought it the other day. Here you use it like that. And put the jacket on as well." When the teen was done dressing, Kai pulled him to the mirror to watch how he looked. The Russian shrugged while watching the reflections move. The horror it had been teaching Ty how the mirror worked. He still had nightmares about it.

The kit-teen giggled at the image that was looking back at him. He had a hard time recognizing himself. Without the tail or the ears he looked completely human. Yes. No ears. Kai had offered him a red and blue cap that was hiding them. And with the red jacket he was looking very colorful. But as he tried to swig his tail in happiness, he was reminded of how uncomfortable it was.

"You look great! I figured you would prefer brighter clothes. And you look like you like red." Kai fingered the red collar that still adorned his kitty's neck. "Now come on! Let's go outside! And I still need to explain how shoes work!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyson wasn't looking half-bad in his human outfit. Only his ears would occasionally perk up responding to something interesting that the teen had seen and Kai was forced to relocate the cap in the correct position.

The Russian had decided that they should walk to the park. It was for the sake of making Tyson exercise, after all. He reveled in the fact that at the present time not many people wandered in the streets. Even in Tyson was to act out of the ordinary no one would notice.

Tyson was oblivious to all of it. It was the first time he was walking outside. Not even to the yard he had gone yet! There were a lot of new creatures in there. Birds, bugs and leafs would dance and fly here and there and more than once, the kit-teen nearly knocked Kai trying to run after them. Other thing that made him happy was the fact that his owner was holding his hand. Of course it was mostly so that he could pull Tyson when he stopped for too long to stare at something, but still!

"Okay… Here we are. There's only a kid playing. I guess it will be fine." And the dual-haired teen pulled the other alongside as they approached the playground in the sand. Only then, Kai released Tyson. "You can go play now."

But the blunet didn't seem very keen in getting away from him. The sense of security he had when Kai was holding his hand was gone and now he was in a different place with different smells and weird shadows. Suddenly scared, Tyson grabbed the Russian's hand once more and pushed against his side as if trying to unity their bodies into one.

"Oy… If you're like that you can't play! Come here, I'll show you." It was unexpected for his kitty not to be in a playful mood. Groaning inside, Kai prepared to make something that he hadn't done in many years and that would destroy his reputation if anyone was ever to know. "I'll go first and then you do it." This was it. He really was going to do it.

Not really excited, Kai let himself slide down in the slide. It was small. It was meant for small kids. Why was he going to such extremes for Tyson?

Damn! What if someone had seen that! "Hum… Now you…" He awkwardly pushed the blunet to the toy. Or he tried. Tyson was no longer there.

"Meoooow!" Overexcitedly, the blunet cat was already on top of the slide ready to slide down.

It was with astonishment that Kai saw his kitty slide down again and again very happily in the boring slide. "Eh… I'm going to take a seat. Try the other toys as well." And with that, the Russian let him to play by himself while he found a bench where he could see him.

Sighing, the dual-haired teen set to watch Tyson play and keep a watch on the rest of the park. There weren't many people there. Only a kid that had been playing in the sand and a couple walking hand in hand, dead to the world.

The toddler, no more than three, was currently watching Tyson with interest. Probably not even the kid could understand why he was so excited. Slides were boring.

But Kai observed as Tyson caught sight of the kid and ran to him. Then he did what a good animal should do while greeting someone: he began smelling the boy. Concerned, the Russian eyed the park in search of a worried parent; but none was seen. So the kid just kept laughing. Tyson's breath was probably tickling him. And soon the two of them were running around and playing in the toys together.

It fit. Tyson had a childish personality so playing with someone of his mental age was the most correct, right?

Sighing once more, Kai let himself relax. Things had taken a 480º turn. His life used to be so pacific. Why suddenly things had to become chaotic? Taking care of the humanoid cat was such a big responsibility! Not that Kai wasn't used to be responsible, far from the contrary. All his life had been about responsibility. But this was different. Not only Tyson's life was in his hands, so was his life's quality. Having a crappy life… Kai didn't wish that to anyone!

The Russian remembered, only if slightly, his past life. Kai wouldn't say that he had lived a crappy life. But he hadn't been happy. More like, he hadn't felt a thing.

After his son and his wife died in a car accident when Kai was seven, Voltaire Hiwatari was "generous" enough to take in his orphan grandson. He was a strict man that knew no cheerfulness and whose mind was filled with his business. His mansion was gloomy and gray. The servants were androids with no fillings. And money was the honor guest every day.

In the first year Kai had lived in the Hiwatari mansion his grandfather never paid him much attention. The young Russian passed his days in boredom and loneness, wandering through the large corridors. He never went to school. His grandfather didn't seem to have remembered that need. So he couldn't even read the numerous books in the library. He was bored.

After a while, he tried playing on his own. The mansion was big and had lots of scary corners. He would narrate his adventures of exploration out loud to fill the silence that surrounded him. The books in the library were taken from the shelves and mountains were created, valleys appeared and wonderful worlds were created so that he didn't have to live the painful real world.

The servants soon started talking. The little master was often seen talking to himself making weird noises and with delirious ideas of jungles and vast deserts. He paid them no mid. In his eyes, they turned into monsters that habituated the worlds he created. And for almost a year, he lived that way. Alone. In his own world.

His life changed in the day Voltaire got sick. The man was old but it was the first time that he had got so. He became uneasy and soon many things started to change. The man became obsessed with his health. Anything he was to touch had to be sterilized and a professional started cooking his meals. For some months the mansion was dipped in that chaos. In Kai's eyes, it was actually the most excited thing that had happened in months. But it all disappeared from a minute to the other. Kai had seen it with his own eyes.

It was in one of the unusual days in which his grandfather had chosen to grace him with his presence for lunch. At certain point, the elder seemed to have gotten something stuck on his throat and was coughing violently. A butler, whose name or face Kai couldn't remember, came to help the old man. The small boy was eating on the other side of the large table but got up to see what was going on. Voltaire got up after the incident and locked himself in his office for three days. No servant commented on it; not even when things got back to what they used to be. But Kai had seen it. Before his grandfather left he had seen it. The blood that adorned the dark wood.

Kai's life passed quickly after that. Soon Voltaire had summoned him and expressed his wishes to turn him into a perfect heir to his company and fortune. Those years passed swiftly, as gray and painful as before had been. No longer Kai returned to his explorations or solo games. His days were filled with lessons on advanced mathematics, biology, chemistries and so much more. So much that his head had no place for anything else. In his sleep he would do math. At meals he would revise the world's economic status. In his spare time, if he had any, he would train with his particular trainer. For what he didn't knew but every single day was like that. And everything else was forgotten.

There was only one thing, Kai was grateful to Voltaire. His friends. It was on the winter of his eleven years that Voltaire decided to have his meetings in the mansion. Probably because it was becoming harder for him to move. But that meeting was special. Voltaire wanted to create some new alliances and many new investitures came from around the world. Some of them brought their kids and Kai was left with his first job: to entertain the guests. And so he met Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ray, that for some reason didn't pass by him like so many other humans had. Exactly twenty two kids were present at the reunion and every single one of their names and family status, Kai had to know, but only those four remained within him.

Although, it only on the summer of his twelve years that Kai saw himself as the last Hiwatari. The long days playing scavenger in the library, walking in the park with his father, playing piano with his mother, listening to stories from the nana that took care of him once; all forgotten. Kai Hiwatari was an empty "man". Filled with knowledge, money and power, but empty nevertheless.

Now, Kai was seventeen and along the way, his friends seemed to have been able to pull him up somewhat. And all the forgotten memories of his happier days seemed to return to him in a fraction of a second only to fill him a bit. His friends had also helped fill him up. Kai had very good memories from their times together. But no one was being able to fill in as much as…

"Kai!" The Russian jumped to his feet as a large body curled around him.

At first, Kai had a hard time understanding where he was but soon the memories came back to him. The sun had set some time prior and was getting chilly pretty quickly. Finally feeling calmer, Kai turned to the cat-teen that was hugging him like a koala.

"Ty? What's wrong?" He tried to peel him off but the kitty was shaking in fear.

Kai was set to discover the reason of his cat's fear when the culprit jumped him. Quite literally.

"Hello there. Ty, was it him that scared you?" Kai asked calmly while petting Tyson's and the cute beagle's heads. He chuckled at the teen's weak nod and relocated the cap that was falling off. "The puppy won't harm you. He's very cute. Here! Pet him too!" But Tyson strongly refused to let go of Kai or to try touch the dog.

And it was in an awkward koala hug that Kai had to take Tyson home.

"Geesz! You were having fun weren't you? Don't let those things kill it! And so… What happened to your friend?" But Tyson wasn't paying him attention as he was already half asleep.

Groaning, the Russian just made his way home quickly. Still there was something that was bothering him. There was something that he should be taking notice. But what was it?

Soon they were back home and Kai settle Tyson on the ground to lock the door. He was still thinking hard about it when Tyson suddenly pinched his cheeks. He did that once in a while when Kai was thinking too hard. His face would turn to serious.

"Kaaaaiiii! Happy!" The kit-teen whined while pushing the corners of Kai's mouth up. He grimaced at the poor result. Tired, the kitty tried to curl back onto Kai's arms. It had been a long day, he could think about Kai's bad mood later.

But the Russian wasn't in a bad mood at all. Breathing deeply so that to his voice wouldn't shake on him, Kai poked the blunet's cheek to call back his attention. "Tyson, please. Say my name again."

His thoughts were cloudy with sleep but Tyson managed to mumble a tired "Kai." that was partially muffled by the hollow of Kai's throat were his face was nuzzling.

The Russian simply picked him up but almost skipped throw the large hallways as he walked to "their" bedroom. And later, as he snuggled under the warm covers, he had a strange idea.

It was a strange wish. One that hadn't haunted him since his tenth's. Not even after having the mansion being completely repainted and redecorated that idea had occurred to him. Despite the library being the only part of the house he hadn't altered. Despite the old furniture and the old android servants were no more.

But now that he and hugging his sleeping cat, that was still embracing the cap he had given him as a "present", Kai had the sudden wish to pile the books in the library once more and play "adventures" like he used to.

But Kai Hiwatari would never succumb to such a childish idea.

Yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A.N. Posting a day earlier than I meant because tomorrow I won't have time. I'm going to take blood for analysis, stretch my hair, shop and then I'm going to the ballet. It's going to be a very stupidly tiring day. But no matter! I'm going to "culturise" myself in the end! **

**Like I said earlier, next chapter is all about Ray. A bit of an inside on their relationship. And then… some drama. Don't get too excited about it. I pretty much such at it D: But I'll give my best shoot at it! **


	10. A nekojin and a blonde's point of view

**Disclaimer: 000LuvYaoi000, doesn't own Doraemon, Beyblade or its characters.**

**A.N.: ****If you're instructed in the art of feline body language, you're very welcome to post some ideas. **

**Finally my computer is okay, and shall stay like that for a couple of months, letshope! **

**This chapter is from Ray and Max's point of view in the story. Let's uncover a bit more about their relationship and their views of it! I hope you'll be able to understand the several differences from Kai and Tyson's relationship and the different ideas Kai and Ray have about their "pets". **

**I really enjoy reading from my favorite regulars:**

**Norweg91 – **Thank you. And soon, with Max's help and later someone else's (eheheh mystery) Tyson will gain more knowledge in the talking field. And then Kai will discover how annoying Tyson can be (I'm evil :P).

**Kiray Himawari – **Sorry to hear that. If that happened to Yoru I would be heartbroken. And even if you don't receive the e-mail you can always know when I'm going to post. Look up my profile.

**littlelil1991 – **I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as well and that Ray and Max are somewhat close to character, because I'm not really used to write specifically for them. But an author must be flexible!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun is about to rise above the horizon and as soon as he does, in a small Chinese style house in the middle of town, a teen and a cat will get up with him. For Ray, there's nothing better than starting the day early.

As soon as the first rays of light hit him, Ray was out of his bed ready to start the day. He would take care of his personal hygiene and get ready to start his morning exercises. Or he would if he didn't have to wake his kitty. Ray like to have a good organization on things so he always had a perfect schedule that he liked play accordingly. And of course he had to make some adjustments when his newest housemate moved in with him.

"Max, time to get up." He slowly shook the small blonde fur ball that stirred with sleepy eyes in his small bed.

The Chinese teen left Max's room promptly followed by his friend. Ray always made sure that his cat would accompany him in every little activity. He was sure that he would learn faster like that.

They would start by doing some Tai Chi. Ray soon learned that if they started by doing meditation like he preferred, Max would inevitably fall asleep again. So Tai Chi it was. Of course the small feline wasn't capable of preforming the same movements that Ray could but he was perfectly happy accompanying him with head movements and with the breathing.

The lack of a human body was troubling for Ray; in his opinion it restricted his teachings a lot. In spite of talking more and having a more complex view of the world than Tyson, Max was taking longer to increase his human time. All cats were definitely different but it concerned him at some point. Max was, in his point of view, far more intelligent than Tyson, so… was he doing something wrong?

The clock chimed, warning them that it was seven. Damn, he had been daydreaming and ended up skipping the jog around in the park. Breakfast would be then.

The yellow kitty followed into the kitchen, oblivious to the change in the schedule. Ray wondered if he even noticed the difference. Half of the time he wasn't sure what his "pet" was thinking. Once he tried to ask him but the blond had just laughed as if he had said a joke. He probably didn't understand.

For someone that valued the art of thinking, like Ray, it was hard for him to imagine a world where he wouldn't be able to do so. Imagining Max as a no thinking creature was painful for his brain, but that was the truth. Max probably couldn't distinguish the difference from the things he imagined, if he did, from the reality. They would mean exactly the same to him.

"Meow!"

'It must be a thinking day.' Ray mourned as he finally feed Max. 'Everyone has those once in a while right?'

From the few things Ray agreed from Kai's educational system, and those weren't many, was the fact that the cats should become better acquainted with human food. Max would always eat the same he did. Everything. Even the eggplants and the bell-peppers that Max seemed to dislike so much. They were healthy. But even without those, Max didn't seem to be as much as an enthusiast about human food as Tyson was. He always seemed to be a like dissatisfied but he wasn't a fan of the cat food either so Ray was left without a choice but to be creative and see if he could find something that the kitty would like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nekojin was used to be started at whenever he went outside so he wasn't particularly fazed by the numerous people staring at his unique cat.

Max wasn't a fan of the leash but it was mostly as a safety measure than anything else; since, to allow him a better human perspective, Ray would let the blonde kitty ride on his shoulder when they would leave the house. Most people probably though that he was crazy when he started out, randomly naming things. He wanted Max to know the biggest number possible of things and he knew that he was listening to him because Max would turn his furry head to whatever Ray was talking about. And the street market was the best place for it. A lot of names and colors he could teach him.

Some people would look at them oddly and others with pity. Unlike everything that Tala could claim about him, Ray was nor a boring or exactly-by-the-book person. He could be quite mischievous when he was in the disposition for such. Not unlike a cat.

He made a game out of guessing how people would react to his behavior. And if he felt like it, he was sure to shock them even more.

"So, Max… Tell me; if we buy these three tomatoes and these four carrots, how many vegetables would we have?" He asked his parrot like cat in his shoulder as he watched a couple, by the corner of the eye, quickly walking away from them. He smirked mentally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max wasn't really interested in the people around him. His biggest interests were the smells. Everything was so different every time they would go for a walk. Sometimes he could pick up a familiar smell and would wish to follow it out of sheer curiosity, but the dammed leash would keep him in his designed place.

Nevertheless, he focused in the vegetables in front of him. They were simply yucky in his opinion. He took his time thinking because he knew that Ray would equally get mad if he ignored his question or if he got it wrong. He was just a little hesitant when he finally answered him. "… Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow."

"You need to be faster next time." Was his owner's only remark. That meant he had done only inside the expected.

His owner, Ray, as a person full of rush. He seemed to be completely obsessed with making him human. It was adorable in its own way but sometimes it was tiring on his behalf. The cat like person was so hard to understand sometimes! And so full of perfectionisms!

In the other night he had made him stay up to make sure that he could perfectly pronounce the word "stethoscope". Why had he dared to ask him what it was? When they were done he was so tired that he just felt like sinking his claws in the couch; he couldn't because he would get punished. But in the ended he knew it would be alright because Ray would always reward him for his patience with a good back rub. So everything was good in the end! In spite of everything it was balanced. Yes, his owner was a balanced person; he could as easily get angry as he could be calm and never lose his reason.

He wasn't unhappy being with him. He was learning a lot of things. Every time he and Tyson were together he had a thousand things to tell him. But… the things he really wanted to know about he didn't. He knew so little about Ray.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an unspoken agreement. Every Sunday afternoon, near dinner time, Tyson and max would have a play meeting; usually at Kai's house.

Still keeping Max by the leash, which Kai had repudiated him for, the two were headed for Kai's mansion. What did Kai knew about leashes! As far as Ray knew he hadn't even taken the kitty outside the house!

"We're here!" He called inside the living room were the four Russians and a kitty were playing already.

Ray wondered why Tala and the others hadn't considered getting a cat of their own since they were so into the stuff at the moment. They seemed to be completely spelled by the two furry creatures and would appear at every meeting just to see them. He was actually surprised not to be seeing them with one by now.

And then he though it better and shuddered in pity for the poor cat that would fall into the brutes' hands.

"Meow!" As usually Tyson would run immediately to greet Max and as soon as Ray released him they would run of to play somewhere.

And them the cliché question was issued: "Hey Ray! How has your week been?"

Ray just wished that they had a new topic to talk about other than his week. These people were super rich, for crying out loud! Didn't they have more interesting lives than hearing about his?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Max's P.O.V. (First person)_

Tyson is such a knock out! He's so different from Ray; or from anyone else for that matter! Sure it's hard to understand what he's saying but you can always understand his feelings. He's just like an open window.

It's obvious when he's sad or happy. What he likes and what he doesn't. If he likes you or not.

Tyson likes me. And he likes food. And his bed. And that fluffy ball that tingles when you bat it! But most of all, Tyson likes Kai.

Kai is Tyson's owner. Like Ray is mine. Ray explained that to me a long time ago. The other humans are Tala, Bryan and Spencer. They don't have cats like me and Tyson. I don't understand why. Ray seems happy to have me and he says that Kai is also happy to have Tyson. Apparently most people don't have kitties like Tyson and me. I still don't understand but I won't ask again because it upsets Ray when I do. And I like to see Ray happy!

Tyson doesn't speak must but he knows many things. His house has a square box where bright lights and sounds come from and Tyson can control it. That's so cool!

His food is also very yummy! It tastes different from the one Ray cooks. His comes in boxes and has many bright colors! And it's very hard to get them. I wonder why.

Ah! Another thing Tyson does better than me is transforming into a human. He does it much sooner than me and he stays like that much longer too.

As soon as Tyson transforms he usually picks me up, not like Ray that is careful, but like I'm some sort of doll, and we go to his room where he gets his clothes.

He always shows me what he is going to use and lets me smell it with him, because he likes to share things. Tyson likes to make people happy so he shares his things. He's silly! And now he always uses that red thing on top of his head, whose name I don't remember, and that Ray said that Kai had given him. Hum. I wish Ray would give me a present too.

_End of Max's P.O.V._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not that Ray was particularly concerned about Tyson's education, Max was his priority, but sometimes he wondered about him. Kai always had looked like a rational and smart person so it was a bit unsettling the way he took Tyson's education. He was absolutely doing nothing! It was a wonder how the cat knew anything at all!

And the bed problem! Gosh! That was the worst thing Ray could ever think of! How could Kai do such a thing? He was going to hell for that! What type of cat was he creating? Couldn't he see the major problems it could add to the cat's personality?

But then… Max didn't do that. Max would never show up behind him and suddenly hug him or peck his cheek. Tyson would sometimes do that when he was human. He would slowly approach Kai from behind and when he was close enough he would jump him and hug him or sometimes kiss his cheek. Then he would let go and run to hid and wait to see what Kai would do. Tala had named this game "Tease the Sourpuss" which was the most tasteful thing.

As for Kai, on those moments, he would blush the smallest amount of pink and mostly ignore him. That would irk Tyson and make him repeat the deed over and over again until he was unguarded enough and Kai was able to catch him. What he would do to him depended much on how his disposition was or his level of sobriety since his Russian compatriots seemed to have the talent to make him loosen up a bit on that regard.

If the last was the case, usually Ray had to look away in a mix of anger and embarrassment. He couldn't help feeling that being that intimate to such an innocent minded creature was a crime worthy of death penalty but at the same time, he couldn't deny that Tyson was totally and completely into Kai. To which extent, he didn't know, and Tyson probably didn't either. Tala called it "magic under the belt" and it disgusted him to think about it. These wonderful creatures where to be treated and taught with utmost care, and not to be tainted like that!

And yet there was a small part of him that envied the way Tyson would hug the scary dual haired Russian. And in the way Kai would smile to Tyson when he though no one was looking.

"Ray! Hungry!"

The nekojin happily petted the blonde hair from the teen seating next to him. "We'll go home and I'll cook you something. But first get dressed. I brought some clothes, look in the bag."

"No, no!" Tyson suddenly launched himself at Ray.

"No", seemed to Tyson's word of week. It was horrifying that the cat needed a whole week to learn a new word.

"Tyson, Max and Ray need to go home. You can play more another day." Kai reasoned with him.

"No!" Tyson waved exasperated. He patted his own chest eagerly.

Kai scratched his head in confusion but soon he seemed to have understood. "Okay. But let Max get dressed first."

Ray watched them in confusion and then in concern as Tyson was already dragging Max away from the room, as he was still trying to put his shoes on nonchalantly and completely indifferent to his friend.

As soon as they disappeared Ray turned to Kai. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry. Ty just wants to show off by showing Max that he can make his own food now." Kai waved it off.

"Eh… You took him how to cook? In the stove?"

"Tyson? Cooking? No way! He just…" Kai stopped mid-sentence seeming to ponder wherever he should continue or not. Apparently he decided against it. "Let's just say that he isn't the most responsible human/cat/humanoid creature. I just showed him how to use the can opener."

Ray face palmed in frustration. 'Figures!'

"What if he makes the kitchen catch fire? It's still a possibility knowing him!" Tala laughed at some personal joke that escaped Ray. He probably knew what Kai had been about to tell him.

"I'm not that stupid Tala. I never make the same mistake twice! He knows that he has to call me or use the speed dial to call my phone if I'm not home!" Kai remarked looking very proud of himself.

Ray wasn't so keen on agreeing. Especially when Tyson returned with a plate full of something brownish covered in red and yellow and a glass of what Ray hoped was milk.

"You exaggerated on the ketchup again. How can you even taste the tuna like that?" Kai poked Tyson's forehead making him pout.

"Those things aren't healthy. Why did you show him those?" Ray sighed at the poor display before shrieking in shock. "Max! That the hell?"

Max also had his own plate but instead of the bright colors that Tyson's was displaying, his was completely white. It smelled so much like vinegar that Ray had to plug his own nose.

"Is that mayonnaise? If you eat that much you're going to get sick!" He tried to reach for the plate but what he got was a glass of milk that had him completely soaked in no time. "Max!"

But the blonde wasn't listening. He was in a state of bliss as he licked the mayo that had settled in his sleeves when he escaped Ray. He moaned in bliss as he tried to shove the white substance in his mouth.

The nekojin had to admit that he never had seen his cat looking so passionate about food before. He also noticed that underneath the huge pile of mayo was some tuna like Tyson. "Max! Give me that!" But he stopped in his tracks by a sound he had never heard before. Max was actually growling at him.

"Don't do that Ray! Let him alone!" Tala screamed and hid his now healed hand.

"Yeah, Ray. I'm sure he means it. If he gets sick it will be punishment enough and a lesson well learned." Kai absently rubbed one of Tyson's ears seeming thoughtful.

Unhappy with the development of things, Ray had no choice. As soon as Max believed that no one was going to steal his treat he resumed licking the food from his hands and cheeks. He looked completely out of it. He was so unbelievably happy and content that when he was done making his plate sparkling clean he didn't even though about what he was doing.

Ray watched in shock as his cat licked the milk from his face and clothes obviously thirsty from the salty treat. It was rare for them to have physical contact in human form so Ray could only seat still and wait until the cat was satisfied. And when he was done, Max simply slumped against Ray and stayed in his blissful state purring lightly.

Tyson also purred on the other side of the room, having finished his own meal, happy that Max seemed so happy.

"Geez, Ray! What do you normally feed that cat?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray was carefully looking for any signs that Max was getting sick or feeling bad but there appeared to be none so far. As they walked back home, Max's mood seemed to be increasing even more, if that was actually possible.

Since Ray never put him on a leash in human form, the blonde was free to spin and ran around Ray as he pleased. He was feeling giddier than ever before.

Ray was shocked at Max's behavior. What had happened to his polite and shy cute kitty? Max had never growled at him! And why no one else found it to be unsettling? No one seemed to have found his behavior strange at all! How was it that Tyson usually behaved? Was it a mistake to make them interact?

Ray was mourning the whole business in displeasure when Max did something incredible.

"Ah ah ah

Meow meow meow meow,

Doraemon

Meow meow is nice

I wish I could go

meow meow, meow island, meow meow many meow meow…" Max was singing. Something obnoxious Tyson had probably shown him on TV but nevertheless, he was singing, replacing the words he didn't know with random meows.

Ray had never taught him how to sing. Heck! He didn't know he could. So why was he singing?

"Ah, ah, ah

Meow meow meow meow,

Doraemon…" At some point Max reached out for Ray's hand and swung it in time with the song. "Ah, ah, ah, Doraemon!" He urged Ray to sing too.

The Chinese teen sighed not bothering to correct Max' lack of vocabulary. How that hell could he say a word like "Doraemon" and not the others? He looked absently at his cat, as Max ignored him and had taken to sing louder, maybe to make up for the fact that Ray wasn't singing.

Somewhat, it upset him that Max had learned something he hadn't taught him himself. It also made him proud of course but it meant he had to rethink his way of doing things.

"Ray! Ray! Happy!" Max suddenly showed up in front of him and pulled the corners of Ray's mouth up; a habit he picked up from Tyson. "Happy! Like Doraemon!" And started spinning in the same spot.

Maybe he should start to be a bit more nonchalant about the whole teaching business. But not as much as Kai. Definitely not as much as Kai!

The nekojin smiled wickedly at his little troublemaker. "Happy like Doraemon, huh? You look very happy to me. So, are you Doraemon?"

Max stopped abruptly and faced Ray looking shocked. Then he swayed his arms in panic. "No! No! Max! Max!"

Ray tried hard not to laugh, as his kitty looked genuinely concerned that Ray wouldn't know who he was. "Okay, okay. You're Max. Relax, I was kidding."

The blonde kitty sighed in relief, his ears shaking slightly in the cold of the night. Then he hugged his owner's arm and that's how they walked the rest of the way home, Max looking with curiosity at Ray.

The nekojin didn't pay attention to it, secretly appreciating the close contact. It was an unusual occurrence, in which maybe Ray was to blame, so he decided to make the best out of it.

Both made their way home, each with his own thoughts, and Ray without guessing that his cute kitty would refuse to eat any type of food that didn't take mayonnaise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A.N. This was super hard for me to write. I'm not the biggest Ray fan to tell you the truth. Not that I think he is a bad character or anything! We just don't click, I guess. This was my personal challenge and now I'm glad it is over (for now). **

**Next chapter will begin the drama plot, so don't miss it!**


	11. Being alone equals trouble

**Disclaimer: 000LuvYaoi000, doesn't own Beyblade, its characters or Rozen Maiden.**

**A.N.: I know most of you were expecting some more smut with Ray and Max but I think that Ray is not that type of person. I think it will take some time and some pushes (future plot :P ?) to get it going. **

**Like I said previously, I'm not Ray's biggest fan but I thought that I should challenge myself. It was probably quite a pointless chapter but it was a first step and I don't regret it.**

**And today: a first step to a bit of drama! Not too much. For those of you who don't know: I have a heavy trauma with TyKa Drama/Angst fics. Some authors have really dark minds (shuddering). **

**There is something I must clarify: while in cat form Tyson and Max can't communicate with each other. They can use body language but not words. When I write something inside ' ' it's a thought.**

**To know more about cat body language:**

** cat-behavior/cat-body-language**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the door step of the Hiwatari mansion there's a small gathering.

"Should we really leave them like this?" Ray isn't looking very sure as he softy rubs Max's furry ear.

"Tyson stays alone lots of times. It will be fine." And Kai is tapping his foot impatiently anting to drag the nekojin away.

Ray, Kai, Tala, Bryan and Spencer are to go to an important meeting today but it's the first time the Chinese teen will leave his cat alone and he isn't very keen on it.

"For pity sake! Come on!" And eventually he is dragged along by a pissed Tala leaving Kai's mansion to the care of the two cats.

As soon as the door closes the frenzy begins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'What shall we play first?' Tyson muses. It's the first time he and Max are completely alone and he wants them to have a great time.

'I hope Ray isn't gone long.' Max isn't comfortable with being a long time without his owner. His ears twitch in rapid succession and his tail is tucked under his body as he crouches near a corner.

Sensing his friend's distress, the navy blue kitty softly grooms the other's ear in an attempt to ease his fears. Tyson doesn't like when people are worried around him. It irks him and makes his hairs stand. 'I must be a good host! I'll make sure that Max has fun and when Ray comes back he will be happy!'

Resolute, the kitty drags his blond friend to the "play corner". Kai dubbed it like that after he let all of Tyson's toys there. In there he hides under one of his favorite covers quickly calling Max to play there.

The blond gingerly paws the new place, not understanding how his friend can be so energetic under the circumstances. The cover smells like Tyson and soon the kitty relaxes a bit. 'I'm being silly. Tyson has been alone thousands of times!'

And like that, he relaxes as Tyson returns to his grooming. The familiarity of the smell and the gentle caring soon ease his trouble mind. His ears no longer twitch and his tail quivers a bit on the tip. Even a slight purr can be heard. Of course his peace doesn't last.

Deciding that Max is all better now Tyson wants to play. He pounced at his friend, pupils dilated and tail quivering in excitement. His mouth found the other's neck mock biting him only to be countered and soon both kitties were rolling around, dragging the cover with them in a fierce embrace. Loud growls filled the silence in the mansion breaking its monotony.

Despite an initial reluctance, Max let himself get dragged into the feeling of the fight. Not really trying to hurt each other, halfhearted blows are thrown in to each other's face, claws only half outside. And in spite of all his counterattacks Max found himself helplessly pinned under Tyson, fangs on his collar.

He still tried to push him away, hit him with his back paws, but he couldn't deny that Tyson was stronger, so he did the only thing he could: he waited for the navy blue kitty to release him and prove that he had won.

Noticing that his friend wasn't struggling anymore, said cat prepared for the next stage of the fight. In the wild, if the dominant cat hadn't killed his opponent yet, he would have to chase out the hindrance away from his territory. Of course he wouldn't do that to Maxie! But he could always run after him.

As soon as the pressure holding him down disappeared, the blond jumped away from his stance not waiting to see if his friend would try to chase him. And of course he did. And since one thing leads to another, both cats had soon forgotten its original purpose and the long run became a crazy and destructive game of tag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was only several hours later that the two crazied cats, after a break to get something to eat and rest a bit, came across the consequences of their little game. Chairs were lying in the ground, vases were broken and several porcelain pieces were scattered around. Books had been thrown from their shelves and some were crumpled. Pillows and feathers were spread through the whole living room.

'Kai will kill me!' The kitty panicked, running around again trying to find a place to hide. 'He will be crazy mad!'

Confused by Tyson's sudden fear, Max trotted absently after him from room to room.

He tried to hide in a box, a drawer, inside a shoe, under the cabinets and in many other places but none seemed to satisfy him. Convinced that the Russian would find him anywhere in the house the small cat was freaking out and his rushing only seemed to add to it.

'Tyson's a goof!' Max had long ago given up on trying to catch him and opted for lying in the hallway watching the blunet run around. He was quietly enjoying the show when something caught his attention. His roundish ears twitched in annoyance as a small draft caressed them.

True to his cat nature, the blond quickly got up, in curiosity, looking for its source. His search led him to one of the bathrooms in the lower floor. And there he discovered it.

Tyson was still in the lookout for a good hiding spot when he heard Max calling. Momentarily forgetting his own ordeal he hastened to reach his friend. He pulled a quick sprint but he stopped dead on his tracks at the bathroom's door step when he saw no sign of Max.

"Meeeeeow!" Tyson called for him.

"Meeow!"

The blunet looked up, and sure thing, the blond was there in the window-sill. The blond patted his paw in the air as if to call him and then poked his head outside the opened window once more.

"Meow!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Meow!" Max agreed.

And soon, after some impressive air acrobatics over the toilet and the sink, Tyson joined him. Together they watched the outside world. They smelled the new scents and could nearly taste new flavors. It was mysterious and scary.

In silent agreement they jumped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pencil hit the floor making the boys jump in surprise. The room had been silent for a few moments while they gathered the new materials and focused in the new topic. Kai blinked a bit before bending to pick it up.

"You okay, Kai?" Tala asked the teen on the table edge.

"Uh… Just… a bad feeling, it's all." The dual haired Russian shrugged it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Meoooowwww!"

The grass was soft under their paws. The sun was warm and comfy. And the air was filled with many wonderful new smells.

For some moments the two kitties stayed in that sort of awe in kitty paradise, rolling around on the grassy ward.

'I wonder what is up there?' Tyson turned to a big tree. His small claws slowly helped him push his way up and soon the little kitty marveled himself with the "vast" landscape from the whole ward. 'So high!'

"Meow! Meow!" Max wasn't so keen on climbing the giant plant so he stuck with sitting by its feet and call his friend. 'Tyson! Come back! What if you can't get down?'

'I wonder what's wrong with Max? He should have just come up with me, this is great!' But the other kitty's scared cried didn't cease, so, jumping from branch to branch, followed by a very graceful landing, Tyson returned to the ground. 'How fun!'

The blond carefully smelled the new arrival to make sure he was really Ty and not some stranger who looked like him. Happy to be together with the navy blue cat, Max was about to try and persuade him to return home when he noticed his friend was once more in movement. His small soft paws buried themselves in grass and dirt as he tried to reach out for the other.

Oblivious to his companion, Ty was excitedly trotting around the grassy field felling its long tall leafs tickle his nose and the wind blowing in his ears. Such a blissful freedom feeling was unknown to him and he wasn't sure how to make the best out of it.

Being in the "wild" for the first time, his instincts were slowly taking over and as soon as a small soft movement was caught by the corner of his eye, they won. His body instantaneously crouched and his senses tuned to hunting mode, which didn't stop him from being tackled by Max, who was just behind him when he stopped.

After punishing Max for making him loose his focus, the navy blue kitty scanned the area in search of his previous prey, happily concluding that it hadn't disappeared. The oblivious robin was carelessly cleaning his feathers a meter or so away from them. He hadn't heard the noise and was looking in the opposite direction. This played on Tyson's favor. Crouching again, the kitty made his way, preying the small bird, ready to jump him as soon as he had the chance. Slowly, a paw at the time, he stalked him until he was only a few inches away from the inattentive creature. There he prepared his jump, carefully aiming with utmost focus. And he jumped.

Only to hit something really hard, the robin having noticed him in the last moment. Max trotted to his fallen friend, tenderly licking the big bump that was forming on his head. Meanwhile, said kitty was studying the strange thing he had hit. It was like a giant pole but it had replicas of it placed all around the place in equal spaces. The space was narrow between two of them but Tyson decided to try and pass his head on to the other side.

After some failed attempts, that didn't discouraged the stubborn kitty in the least, his head appeared in the other side of the Hiwatari grounds and Tyson excitedly watched the cars pass on the street. It was yet another unexplored world and the kitty already had stars in his eyes thinking about more exploring. He slowly slid one of his paws outside and was in the process of doing the same to the other when Max started pulling his tail.

"Meow! Meow!" 'Wait! We can't go out there without Ray or Kai!' "Meow! Meow!"

'What? So you're not coming, huh? What a pussy! Fine, fine.' After all, Tyson was in charge of taking care of Max. If he wasn't coming then it would be rude to leave. 'No matter, another opportunity will raise.'

The navy blue kitty slowly backed away from the street, one paw at a time, but when the time reached for his head to pass it didn't. He pulled and twisted but the metal poles didn't give away nor his head passed. After a couple minutes of struggle, Tyson was left with an undeniable truth: 'I'm stuck!'

Confused, the blond watched his friend struggle in the same spot. Circling him, the kitty searched for the problem. Finding none, he decided to help Tyson hurry up by pulling by the tail again. But he didn't budge this time. Upset, he tried once more, stronger this time. With each passing minute, paws floating in the air, Tyson was stretched to the limit. 'I'm going to die! Max! Don't!'

But finally, with a loud 'pop', Tyson was released from his confinement; and thrown in the air dragging the blond with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For some reason… I'm feeling nervous." The nekojin emphasized by anxiously tapping with his pen on the table.

" 'Bout what?"

"Max."

"You're just being paranoid! He's fine. And Tyson too. Right, Kai?"

Tala turned to his boss hoping to find some reassurance for Ray, but the dual-haired Russian was viciously biting his pencil while tapping his leg on the floor. "I still have that bad feeling."

"Maybe we should go back!" Ray stood from his seat intending to do just that.

The redhead sighed at the two and prepared to do something he hated. "I can't believe you made me say this but… We need to work and finish this! If you want to return work faster!" And he took his seat back being enthusiastically applauded by Spencer and Bryan.

"Fine. Let's continue." Ray picked his papers again but he didn't continue what he was doing. "I can't read this! The characters are weird!"

Tala swiftly turned his papers upside down before patting his head. "Relax Ray."

And the meeting continued with a much redder nekojin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Long moments had passed in silence as the two cats just lay in the grass enjoying the sun caressing them. After having flown several meters away from the giant poles, the two had rolled around for a while, making them very dizzy, so they decided to take a break.

The soft breeze made the grass flutter and tickle their ears and nose and the sun covered them like a warm wonderful cover. It was super relaxing!

'I'm thirsty.' After a while Max made to get up. All the food and water were inside the house so the kitty decided to explore a bit in search of water. His search was proven to be very profitable even if the water had a strange smell.

Max followed his nose to a giant lake thing that was shaped like a rectangle. The smell was weird but it was certainly water. The kitty advanced cautiously to the edge but it was with dismay that he found that the water level was a bit low.

Tyson jolted awake from his cat nap with the feeling that he was alone. Quickly scanning his surroundings he concluded that it was true. Stretching and sharpening his claws in the hard dirt pavement, the fearless cat trotted to uncover his friend's whereabouts. Following the slightly sweet scent that he knew was Max's, Tyson found said cat, or more correctly, his butt sticking from somewhere below the ground level.

Curious to what he was doing, the navy blue kitty approached the strange scene and soon the smell of water filled his nose, as well as something else that he couldn't really place.

Max had managed to reach the water level but most of his body was hanging in midair, something not really comfortable, and after a few licks on the yucky water Max discovered that he couldn't get back up. Oh, and he was slipping.

By this time, Tyson had already arrived and as he watched confused, Max felt in the water. Panicking he ran there only to be stopped by the sight of water.

For a moment, he was cold, wet and he had no air. But soon his legs started to move and Max found himself on the surface once again. Paddling despairingly, the blond called for help.

Not knowing what else to do, Tyson jumped in as well, only to find out that he didn't knew what to do. Even if he tried to move it would only drag him away from the surface. 'I'm a terrible friend! I came to save Max and ended up drowning!'

Max on the other hand was feeling more confident with his swimming skills. It was very instinctive and he discovered that he actually liked it. Unusual for a cat but it didn't matter. The blond might have stayed in longer, playing, if his friend wasn't quickly sinking.

True cats don't dive inside the water, but Max wasn't just a regular cat, was he? As he paddled deeper and deeper finally reaching the unmoving Tyson, the kitty saw himself, almost like an outside body experience, swimming away, reaching the surface and climbing outside through some metal platforms.

Once outside it was with relief that Max saw his friend breath again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind picked up considerably and the two wet kitty trembled with cold. Clutching close to each other, the two, slowly and tiredly, moved away from the water and to the warm place that was the inside of the house.

But destiny was unkind, for the tall window, so easily climbable from the inside, was far too high for two small and tired kitties to reach. Curling again, near the wall, their little bodies shaking, each kitty sadly wished for his own owner to return. And cold they stayed as they waited. And soon the sun was setting.

Suddenly, with a puff, Tyson transformed to his human form. A bit startled, Max rolled away from Tyson's lap to watch his dead tired friend as he shivered in his human skin without hair to protect him.

'Ah! He can reach the window now!' "Meow! Meow!" With renovated energy, the blond jumped around trying to make his friend understand.

Worn-out but hopeful, Tyson quickly caught up and swiftly he picked Max, putting him on the edge of the window. Then he stood up and tried to pass through the window himself. In horror the blond watched as the blunet's head was just the big enough not to pass through the narrow space that the guillotine window allowed.

Sighing in defeat, Tyson softly petted the blonde's ear and let himself plop back on the ground here he resigned to wait for Kai.

Split between the warm inside and his friend in the cold Max stood on the sill. Finally he jumped out once more and curled on the other's lap.

Happily, the blunet picked Max up, cradling him in his arms. He laughed when the blonde's rough tongue tickled the side of his face. Glad not to be alone, even if licking while in human shape felt awkward, Tyson still repaid the favor. After some strange grooming, the two remained quiet and still, waiting. But eventually, Tyson laid down and curled up in a ball to protect himself from the cold wind, Max still in his arms.

And soon the night had fallen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A.N.: So yeah, I'm really late, but I just couldn't take it all! I was listening to **"Rozen Maiden- OST Bright Red"** That might be why the last parts turned out like they did.**

**Read the next A.N. for more info. **


	12. Should we panic?

**Disclaimer: 000LuvYaoi000, doesn't own Beyblade or its characters.**

**A.N.: Yeah. It's true. This fic is going to be in a temporary hiatus, starting now. This is not how I had planned to do this (this stop was planned for a long time now) but I didn't expect to have had this huge pause in these two chapters.**

**The reason it took me so much to put them up was because I was super stressed with tests and exams. **

**What I usually do to relax is write, but this time it was getting in the way of my creativity, and you don't deserve me to write crap. **

**So I guess that this pause will be right on time. I was supposed to take some time out from it during the summer, and that's what I'm going to do. I'll write lots of chapters ahead because if things go well (for me) I'll be in college by September and won't have much time to write. **

**So I'll see you guys back on September and I hope that you'll understand and forgive me.**

**Kiray Himawari – **Glad to know that the emails are working fine again and I don't really mind that you delay your reviews; it just means that you think hard about them. Sometimes I do it too. Usually I'm just too glad to have been reviewed to just pay attention to when it came. Hope to still see you after the summer.

(for those of you who didn't noticed that this was a double update, go read the last chapter, thank you)

****

Caos.

It was like someone had let loose a herd of wild enraged baboons on the house, followed by a tornado and a black hole. And an earthquake to top it all.

"What happened to my house?" The others cringed, hearing Kai screech like that.

Slowly passing the war sight in the hallway the five teens watched with fear as new rooms came in to view. The damage was increasing with every new step as much as the color on their faces was draining.

"Where are the cats?" Ray asked to no one in particular.

But Kai turned to him with fury flaming in his eyes. "What has your cat done? My house is a mess!"

The nekojin was stopped silly by the outburst. "My cat? Max never did this before! It must have been your cat!"

"Tyson never did this before either! And he's been alone thousands of times!"

"Oh, so you're saying that Max is teaching him this?"

"Enough!" Bryan quickly pushed the two quarreling teens apart. "We don't know what happened so let us not jump in to conclusions!" Reluctantly the two stepped aside fuming.

"Do you think they're hiding somewhere?" The redhead smirked. "Scared shitless of you?"

"Look for them!" It was Kai's final order before running around lifting rubble and calling Tyson's name.

The others soon followed suit and the mansion was filled with numerous calls of concern as all the divisions were searched and no sign of them. Garbage was slowly picked up and broken objects were piled up were they could be taken away easily. But no cat was found and the night had fallen hours ago.

"Where are they?" Ray had fallen into a deeply depressed state. "Could they have left the house somehow?"

Kai was just so nervous that he barely caught what the nekojin was saying. He was in the middle of scanning a giant ancient armor when Tala's cry came.

"Found them!"

Kai barely flew over the stairs. Spencer jumped from a closet. Ray merely stood up and rushed nearly bumping in to Bryan that was suspiciously caring some vodka bottles, some not even broken and looking quite new. And everyone stopped confused as the redhead passed them all in a mad run.

"Tala! Where're you going, man?"

But he didn't answer, simply gesturing them to follow him outside. They circled half of the mansion before coming on to a dead stop outside one of the bathrooms.

"Max!" Ray was the first to recover and charge for the two figures, a human and a cat. "Oh, Max! I was so concerned!"

The blond teen looked like he had been sleeping. He started shivering when Ray clutched him in his arms.

"Oh, Max! You're freezing!" The Chinese teen quickly rubbed the other's delicate skin trying to create some more heat.

"… Max?" The night's cicadas nearly had drowned Kai's small whisper. The blond who had been looking a bit lethargic slowly turned to watch the Russian. "Why are you in human form and Tyson's not…?" The small kitten nesting in the dual haired teen's arms was breathing weakly and appeared to be sleeping deeply.

The Chinese felt sorry for his friend but his priority was to help his own kitty. "Come on Max. Let's go inside." He tried to push the blond but unexpectedly he pulled away and walked in Kai's direction stumbling a bit on his way.

When he was near enough, Max slowly raised a hand as if to touch the other kitty but it never reached him. Pausing just above him, the blond slowly retrieved his hand and for the first time lifted his head to meet Kai's eyes.

The Russian felt like crying as well, as he watched the beautiful summer sky be filled with water. Max then clenched the skin just above his own heart as if he was in pain. Kai understood. He was feeling that pain as well. Unconsciously his hand also traveled to his hearth. And the knowledge that there was someone else that knew the pain they were feeling only seemed to make it worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyson's temperature was higher than usual, that Kai was certain. He wasn't really sure what should be a cat's body temperature (38º-39.2º Celsius) but his was higher than normal. His ears were very hot inside and that much he knew about cats. That was a start. But that was it.

From what Ray had been able to understand from Max, they had both been wet and exposed to the cold for a long time but Tyson had transformed earlier, thus why he had been further affected by it. But what really confused Kai was the reason that transformed his cat into his feline form again.

He had tried to wake him to give him some fluids but Tyson didn't open his eyes. He had managed, with a small dropper, to make some water get in but it wasn't much. Tala went to the internet and suggested 1 mmm of baby aspirin per pound, so Kai had to weight Tyson. Lacking anything better he used the scale in the kitchen but then he reached the conclusion that he had no baby aspirin.

Bryan was assigned to buy some but the problem remained as how to give it to him. Ray suggested crushing it and diluting it in some milk. Once more the dropper was put to use but after that there was nothing more they could do.

Tyson remained unconscious through the night, barely stirring. Max had refused to leave his friend and had curled around him on the bed. At first glance he appeared to be sleeping but with every small stir from the navy blue cat a clear blue eye would pop open to watch him.

Resigned to play cat watch all night the five teens made themselves comfortable on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tyson was happily playing in the grassy field. The green leafs undulated slowly to the wind's wishes. He looked so content popping out the petals from a daisy that for a moment he didn't want to go near him, afraid to ruin his blissful moment._

_But then those deep brown eyes turned to watch him, as if he had always known that he had been there watching._

"_~~Kai~~!" He nearly singed, energetically gesturing him to come close. His smile had never seemed so bright._

_He wanted to ask him why he was so happy. Where they were. Why was his own heart hurting so much. But none came out. His mouth looked determined to remain closed._

"_~~Kai~~! Happy!" _

_Kai watch as if outside his own body as the blunet softly embraced him looking more cheerful than before. And then something caught his attention. Tyson's tail was gone and so were his cat ears. All that remained were two small human ears. Taken by an impulse, the Russian moved forward to grab them. He had to feel them. Where they like his? _

_The texture was soft, much like his own but so much more like Tyson. Said teen was laughing hard as the dual haired teen groped his new ears. _

_Kai wanted to smile with him. He wanted to share his happiness. But he couldn't. Something kept telling him that there was something wrong._

"_Kai!"_

'_Stop calling me, idiot. I'm here already.'_

"_Kai!"_

'_Hum? That's… not Tyson.'_

"_Kai! Please!"_

'_It comes from… the sky?'_

And the Russian looked up to watch the sky. It was such a pretty blue. He liked to be under that perfect blue sky with Tyson. But that blue sky was shaking him silly.

Finally regaining some conscience Kai understood that he was not looking at the blue sky but rather Max's eye, and the sky outside was still mildly dark.

"Kai! Kai! Kai!"

"Stop it! I'm awake already!" Still drowsy and sleepy, the dual haired teen allowed the blond to pull him to the bed. Unfortunately, any ideas about sleeping were promptly lost as his hearth fell to the ground.

Tyson, was lying in the bed, looking weaker than ever and his breath barely visible. Through the corner of his eye the Russian could see the tears return to the blond teen's eyes. Taken by a sudden panic Kai ran around the room looking for a change of clothes, occasionally tripping and waking the others.

"… Kai… what's up?" Bryan asked the anxious teen, a trail of drool running down his chin and pooling on the pillow.

"I'm going to see Master Chun right now!" He quickly explained as he forced himself to relax. In his hasty state he had managed to put on differently colored socks. "You guys can stay here if you want."

"Well, I'm going with you." Ray also stood up, but in a much calmer manner, and started to get changed.

"Uh? You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. Max wants to go." Ray gestured to the determined looking blond by the bed. "I won't leave him alone with a pervert of the likes of you." But there was no harsh tone on the nekojin's words; he even smiled a bit to the distressed Russian.

Almost instantly the other three jumped from their spots on the ground. Soon, Kai's closet had been violated enough to make the strongest cry and the trio started preparing as well.

"Go use your own clothes!" But Kai wasn't really concerned about it as he carefully cradled the sick kitty, wrapped in a soft blanket, in his arms. "Lets go!"

"Eh? Wait! We're not ready yet!"

But Kai didn't wait for them and the half clothed Russians were forced to run to the car with the clothes on their hands or in Spencer's case, trying to jump without tripping while trying to pull his pants up.

Since Kai wanted to drive Tyson was entrusted to Max. Riding in the back with his friend in his lap, the blond supported himself on Ray's shoulder. The nekojin didn't want to abandon his kitty so Tala was allowed to ride the front.

No one dared to even yawn as Kai drove through the still dark streets. After some minutes though, the Chinese teen felt his shirt sleeve being pulled. The blond pulled him closer so that he could whisper in his ear. "Ray… Tyson, okay…?"

Ray pulled a bit to look the other in the eye. Max had that pained look again and was obviously very distressed. He felt torn between telling him the truth and lying. "Tyson… is sick but… humn… we'll take him to Master Chun and he will make him better, you'll see!" He softly rubbed a fluffy ear hoping that Max's question had been answered.

The blond smiled a bit and seemed to relax before drooping by Ray's side and falling asleep.

"'guess he didn't sleep much last night." Tala said. There was no sarcasm or malice in his voice, just a mere affirmation. Maybe a bit of thoughtfulness. "Must be hard for him."

No one spoke not really sure of what he had meant. Kai gripped the wheel harder.

"'Cause… Kai, you know that you like Tyson. Max doesn't know or understands, right?" The redhead continued. "It's not like they can feel love… it's just that they don't understand, right?" The group remained silent reflecting on those words. True, it was hard for them watching Tyson suffer but they understood what was going on and why they felt they did. The only Max understood was that Tyson was not well and that concerned him, to the point of hurting, but he couldn't understand or explain that feeling. "Yes, it must be hard." Tala nodded to himself as if he had just discovered gravity. "Well, it's a good thing that I'm not the one sick! You would be crying buckets by now!"

Despite no one having laughed, the environment became less tense and Tala felt like he had played his part well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The journey that felt like days finally came to a stop outside the pet store in Chinatown. The first sun rays could be seen slowly dispersing the dark night shadows.

As Max was in the danger of transforming back anytime, Kai reclaimed his cat back to his own arms.

The store was obviously closed but after only three insistent knocks the door opened.

"有没有时间的尊重。" (There's no respect for the timetables anymore!) Master Chun's head pooped out from inside to watch who had come to interrupt his sleep.

"Master Chun! Please, you need to help us!"

Finally the elder seemed to take notice of the sick creature in Kai's arms.

"Quick. Inside."

None waited to be told twice as the old man didn't even bother to lock the store. He guided them to the vet clinic where the Russians had once been. This time they didn't pause outside the metallic doors. Not caring about the group that was following him, Chun started to rummage through the several selves looking for bottles and herbs that the teens had never seen before.

"Here." Chun told Kai to lay Tyson on a metallic table as he prepared… whatever he was preparing.

Everyone flinched, especially Max, every time the poor kitty was tossed and turned, as Master Chun checked all his vitals, and as numerous shots were given along with giant pills and syrups.

"… and now, some of that…" The old man kept mumbling to himself all through the process and finally left to another room to get something else.

As the minutes passed, they noticed that the room temperature was dropping. Master Chun seemed to have vanished inside a freezer. Curious the teens pecked inside and the first thing they saw was red.

The first part of the room seemed to be to store blood. Quite as few gallons. Most were tagged with the blood type in small letters that were hard to read but the species were in giant bold letters. There were some with "cat", "dog" and even some with rabbit, but the strangest were the ones that said "Forever Kitty".

Finally the elder returned nearly bumping against them. Some more shots pierced Tyson's skin before the Chinese man took him to a type of incubator. Kai watched miserably as his kitty was connected to a cardiac monitor. The Russian observed as the weak beats appeared on the screen.

Master Chun left the room once more and silence filled the room occasionally being broken by Tyson's heart. No one spoke when the elder returned.

"Here." He handed all of them a small cup of greenish strong smelling tea.

The bitter flavor seemed to burn their tongues and throats but soon all found themselves more relaxed.

"Master Chun, is Tyson going to be okay?" Kai asked.

"Time will tell." The he suddenly hit Kai harshly in the back of the neck. "For letting kitty get sick." And returned to sip on his tea. With lightning speed he bent forward grading Max's cup before it broke. Seconds later a blond kitty head popped from under a baggy t-shirt.

Remembering the bags of blood in the other room, Ray took the chance to change the subject. "You had a lot of "Forever Kitty" blood. Is it different from normal cat blood?"

"Yes."

"So it's like human blood?"

"No. Kitties have strange blood. Only Chun has. Kitties come here when sick. Always!" He turned to Kai smacking him once more.

But the Russian didn't seem upset by it. He quickly finished his drink. Kai kneeled and bent forward, his forehead on the floor. "Can I stay here? I want to stay by Tyson's side! Please!"

"No."

Everybody stopped drinking and Kai looked as if someone had told him that there would be no Christmas.

"If cold-hearted-man stays here Chun will worry more. Go home. Then come back. Then go home again. Understood? No excuses!"

Kai looked much more relived, and everyone breathed in relief.

"I'll come back later. Get better Tyson." Kai dotingly bade farewell to his boxed cat.

"Good. Now, out! Go home! Out of Chun's store! Not morning yet!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A.N.: Well… It was hard but it's finally here. And I hope to still see you all in September. Look forward to see what will happen to Tyson :P**


	13. How should I feel?

**Disclaimer: LazyAuthoress, former 000LuvYaoi000, doesn't own Beyblade or its characters.**

**A.N.: First of all: I'm sorry! If you want the long explanation read the A.N. in the bottom. But for now, I know you must want to read. So go ahead.**

**Also, I'm re-updating all my fics because I'm correcting grammar and vocabulary mistakes. And I have a new page on Your Archive, so if you want to you can now read this there.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The bells on the church's tower were ringing.

It wasn't a melody Kai recognized and the rain nearly drowned it. The world was gray and that was how he felt inside.

How many times had he been there? How many times had he done this? It all felt meaningless as he stared at the stone in front of him. Was it Basalt? Granite? Marble? He didn't remember; the moss covering it was becoming so thick that was impossible to know. Still… he didn't dare touch it. If he touched the stone in front of him and read the letters recorded there… it would become true! To know… to know that he would never come back!

How many times had Kai gone to that graveyard and stood there not really trying to approach that same grave? Had someone died? Who had died?

No! He didn't want to believe that! Because of a stupid mistake… he wasn't coming back.

"Nooooo! He can't have died!"

No! No! No! No!

It was a lie! It wasn't true! He couldn't believe it!

Kai felt his knees hit the dirt and felt the rocks cut through the cloth in his pants and through his skin, with a masochist pleasure that drowned the pain in his chest. But it wasn't enough. The weight of his mental pain was too much as his body lowered even closer to the ground.

Without truly wishing it, his body slowly crawled closer to the gravestone in front of him. "No! I don't want to see it! It's a lie!"

Desperate, the Russian saw his hands reach for the moss on the stone. He tried to look away from it as words begun to appear clearly on it; but his eyes remained locked on it. Without wanting he was already reading it.

For the first time he felt his tears join the rain drops in his face. He didn't want to believe the words. He couldn't…

"Why?! Why did this happen?! It was just a stupid mistake!"

The rain pooled around him as if trying to drown the world. Tears feel freely from his eyes for the first time. There was no denying anymore. He had read them this time. It was true.

"But why?! I never got to tell you…!"

He punched the ground until his knuckles were bleeding. His vision was clouded by tears as he watched the name in front of him. He knew it by heart.

"I never got to tell you! Tyson!"

He could still hear the bells ringing and the sound of the rain; but the world never sounded more silent to him. Even if it was too late… he had to say it.

"Tyson! I l…"

XXXXXX

The pain on his chest wasn't diminishing. It wasn't really surprising considering the speed his heart was going! His breath wasn't steady either. It would take a bit before Kai could calm down.

"Damn! Another one!"

It wasn't unusual, now that he thought about it; to have this dreams where Tyson had died. But this had been the first time he had awoken himself with his own shout. He didn't even remember what he was going to say.

It was a problem. His heart wasn't going to last long if it kept going like that. What was with all of those bad omens? Tyson wasn't dead! In fact, he was coming back home that same day!

"What a fucked up way to wake up…" And it was supposed to be such good day!

But since there was no point in dwelling on it the Russian simply decided to get started with his day. Only half focusing on what he was doing, Kai got dressed quicker than he ever had and barely bit his toast before jumping on the car hitting the gas.

Tyson was healthy again and Master Chun had finally allowed Kai to take him home. The kitty had been looking better for a long time now but had only been deemed cured the night before. Kai had been visiting him none stop for the last month, or at least as much as he could; considering that Master Chun had only allowed him to come for two hours, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays at night. But Kai didn't complain. It was awesome enough that he was permitted to be with his kitty, for he had feared that he would be prohibited from seeing him at all! Or worse…

And Tyson always looked anxious, in his kitty form, to see him when he visited. He had learned that when a Forever Kitty became sick it would remain in such a form. He looked miserable inside his incubator, and more recently, his little cage, when he begun to recover. Despite the cage's small size, it had allowed Kai, for the first time in weeks, to touch his kitty. Prior to that, they had spent all the time from Kai's visits, looking at each other through a plastic wall. Kai had talked to him too, but wasn't sure that he had heard at all.

When he had stroked that silky fur again, the Russian was assaulted by a different type of anxiety. His distress for Tyson's condition had been terrible, but the anticipation to have him back on his arms was extremely painful, especially when all he could do was pet him with one or two fingers through a metal grid.

And that pain only grew more aggravated as Kai quickly sailed through the city in the early dawn. Master Chun was going to be mad at him again for being too early. But Kai could hardly wait to have Tyson back with him. The house, previously assaulted with liveliness, felt empty and foreigner for the whole month. Not that Kai had spent much time there; his life had been reduced to work and visiting Tyson.

Excitedly, barely allowing the car to stop in front of the shop, he was already jumping to the door. Mere inches from it, though, the Russian had to stop as shock coursed through his body as he remembered his own actions and thoughts. Why the hell was he getting so excited for?! 'Calm down, Kai!'

Breathing in and out a couple of times before entering, Kai coolly walked past the several cages where many animals were still asleep and headed for the clinic that he knew was in the back.

He was first greeted by the sight of a dark blue kitty eagerly waiting in the middle of the room.

"Ty…!"

"Kaaaaaaai!"

Spots were still dancing around the Russian's eyes from when he had hit the ground, but slowly he managed to return to the real world. Trying to understand what happened, Kai came to the realization that Tyson was hugging/clasping him like a clam, in the middle of the floor; stark naked!

"Kai~~! Kai~~! Kaaaaiii~~~~!" The dark haired teen seemed decided to hold every single part of him as he kept mumbling the Russian's name, his face hidden in said person's shirt, in a mix of longing and contentment.

"Tyson…" It had been such a long time since he had last touched those silky strands, unless when they had been part of an equally silky fur. As he rubbed a blissful Tyson, and forcibly keeping bad thoughts away, the dual haired teen struggled to make sense of what had happened. One moment he had been looking at his adorable kitty, and the next… a human Tyson had jumped him; thus explaining his current state of affairs. "Hey, Tyson… why…?"

"Ah! Cold man!" Unfortunately, for him, Master Chun decided to enter the room that precise moment, cutting his questions short. "Cold man early! Always early! Chun says early. Kitty says late! World is what eyes see." Then turned around and yelled something for Mia from behind the door. It was most likely that she was still back in the shop. Mia, who Kai had never met, was Master Chun's wife. She seemed like an extremely busy woman, for Kai had never even seen her, only heard her powerful and confident voice. The old Chinese man had only talked about her once but his enthusiasm had left him curious about the woman he had clearly heard imposing respect on the mystic elder. Since, once more, they were talking in Chinese, it was impossible to know what was going on, but Kai concluded that she wouldn't show up in clinic; and remained a mystery. "Cold man! Up! No indecencies on my clinic!"

Half grunting at him, the teen fought to unclamp the giant human cat from his lap while Master Chun roamed around the sterilized space picking up empty medicine and pill boxes and telling him to remember about vaccines that had been postponed. About half of it entered Kai's brain as he was trying to figure out how to take a naked male teen home without been casted too suspicious.

"If I knew you were going to transform I would have brought you some pants at least!" His annoyance was only betrayed by the playful ruffling on the blunet's hair.

The cat-teen´s ears twitched in a sign of recognition and in a flash, or in this case a puff, he was gone from Kai's sight to be replaced by an adorable dark kitty.

"Cold man, here. Kitty pills for today and tomorrow." Master Chun called from the closet he had been browsing through. But Kai was still in a stupefied trance looking at the little mammal, so it was Tyson, who switched back, that took the pills from him. That awoke the Russian.

"… How…? I mean… Can you… now…"

"Good progress." The elderly quickly probed and examined a very complaining hybrid. "Kitty growing fast. Learning fast now. Cold man cared for a month. Kitty knows. Kitty felt. Growing good." He nodded approvingly as he let Tyson go and hide behind Kai. "No more mistakes now!" He added as an afterthought slightly flicking the dual haired teen's head.

Rather used to the man's antics by now the reprimand didn't even graze Kai, as he had more important matters he wished to attend. "Thank you for everything." He quickly bowed and happily turned to his pet. "Come on. Turn back so we can go home, Ty."

The blunet smiled delighted, still clinging to his jacket. "Ome." He rolled the half word in his lips.

Though it surprised him a bit that his silly pet was trying to say a word he had never taught him, he had to quickly wipe the smile that was threatening to appear in his face.

"I guess I should be correcting your elocution from now on. Ray will be looking down on us if you can transform but not talk." He couldn't, though, avoid the warm feeling that filled him as he took the kitty's head in his hands to direct his attention to his mouth. "Listen. Ho."

"O."

"Hhhhhhoooooo."

"Hhhhooo."

"Home."

"Home!" Tyson cheered on his little achievement with a quiet singing of the word over and over that ended with a huge jump to Kai's chest.

The Russian got quite the startle when the other teen jumped him but as he cradled the small kitty in his arms his hearth slowly returned to normal speed. More merrily than he would have liked, he walked outside the store, noticing that Mia wasn't there, and quickly drove home.

XXXXXX

"Everyone is coming later to welcome you back." Kai called behind his shoulder as he looked through a drawer.

The blue haired teen was currently trying to remember how to wear pants again as the Russian was trying to ignore the urge to pounce him. God he should have more control over himself. Why couldn't he stop feeling stupidly happy? After being a lone wolf for so many years he had thought that he had hardened his hearth enough to avoid it. But here he was and it was honestly frightening him. He really wasn't prepared to deal with it. What was he supposed to do with such a feeling? What does one do when he's happy? Besides smiling. Kai Hiwatari doesn't smile!

"Kai! Happy!"

He chuckled as his kit-teen tried to push the corners of his lips upwards. His eager eyes traveled without his permission over the bare chest in front of him to the still unzipped pants where it was evident Tyson was, once again, going commando. Besides it, he had only his cap on. Why he liked it so much was beyond him.

"Hunm… maybe we should practice something that you want to say to the guys when they arrive."

Something he wanted…

"Kai…"

"What?"

But the other didn't answer him, instead getting closer and gently rubbing his fluffy ear against the hollow of Kai's neck. Hesitantly, the Russian embraced the chilled body in front of him and the boy reveled in being with Kai again. He had missed Kai a lot.

Curious he lifted his head so that he was face to face with the dual haired teen. There had been something he had wanted ever since he had seen Kai.

Hoping that his owner wouldn't bolt away from him, the wistful kitty pressed his lips to the teen's still ones.

Barely a second passed and his body responded automatically deepening the kiss. Kai had missed the warmth that came with being close with Tyson. Despite showing all the despair, loneliness and yearning they had felt, the kiss they shared was the sweetest they ever had.

Still purring happily, the kit-teen broke their connection, jumped on the bed and crawled to the middle. There he patted the spot next to himself.

"Kai! Play!"

"Don't you want to get dressed first? The others should be on their way here now." The Russian half sighed at the hyper teen but climbed in the bed nonetheless.

Cocking an ear to the side the kitty giggled at his confused owner. He clearly had not understood what he meant. "No, Kai. Play." He slowly repeated as he drew closer and happily rubbed a fluffy ear against the other's chest.

It took a few seconds still but the true meaning behind the hybrids words finally reached the Russian. "Oh. Oooooohhhhh…! Wait! Right now?!" A closer inspection confirmed that indeed Tyson was already half hard as he rubbed himself against the older teen. "But the others will…"

"Kaaaaiiiiii…!" The other whined as he embraced him. Why couldn't Kai understand that Tyson had missed him as well! And he wanted to have some alone time with him not the others! "Plaaaayyyyyy…!" He whined. He moved to kiss the other again.

Slowly, the Russian's resistance started to crumble and his hands found his cat's sides and back, scratching and rubbing, increasing his purrs to a very loud rut. Kai had missed Tyson and their little "play time" - as much as he didn't want to admit - and soon they were both on the bed and Kai's mouth had quickly left the other's to travel alongside his neck and collar bones. His teeth playfully scratched at the sensitive skin eliciting cute meows from the teen.

Tyson for his part was trying to remove both his and Kai's pants, while his mind wasn't completely pleasure clouded. Such things were really annoying, and why did people need to use them anyways!?

"Hush, Kitty!" The dual haired teen chuckled at Tyson's frustrated efforts. Carefully he helped push the constricting garments away, but didn't remove them. The hybrid first yelped when a hand grabbed him and them was promptly reduced to a moaning mess.

"Ah, ah… Kai! Aaahh!" The blunet almost cried in relief when he felt the other's mouth travel further south. His body felt like it was near bursting but he still cried for more. He longed to feel Kai's hands, his mouth, everything that was Kai. He had missed him so much! And now, all he wanted was to be close to him again. For all he missed out. "Kaaaiii! Yeeesss!" His body nearly gave up here and there when Kai started grooming him there. That was the best place for grooming, but only Kai could do it there!

Kai was in a state of trance almost. Tyson's loud sexy voice, the scent of his skin, the fluffy tail curled around his leg anchoring him there. He had missed them. And now, every single thing penetrated his being. Directly to his cock. Little Kai was feeling extremely constricted and needy after a whole celibate month, but right now the view of a moaning and wriggling blunet under him was satisfying enough. Still he wanted to see his face when he came. He missed that view too. It was a strange housewarming gift but Ty had chosen it himself. With a careful caress in the right spot his kitty arched beautifully in the mattress, his face twisted in to that amazing pleasured expression that was deprived of shame and his mouth was suddenly filled with the bittersweet taste he knew so well.

Happily he watched as his pet enjoyed the afterglow sprawled on the bed. Hazel brown eyes regarded him curiously. "Kai?"

"We don't have time for that now. The others will be here soon." Kai felt like sighing. True, he wouldn't mind ravishing his kitty a bit more… okay, a lot more! But he literally did not want to get caught with his pants down.

The blunet pouted childishly. "No! Kai! Play!" And before the other could say anything he quickly stranded his lap.

"Tyyysssooon… We can play more afterwards. Please…?" He tried to rationalize as he petted his unhappy kitten.

Kai was serious by the tone of his voice so he could only nod frustrated. But as he did so, Kai groaned deeply. Ty had forgotten here he was laying his head. Little Kai was poking him under his chin standing proudly. Stupid Kai! He wanted to play after all!

Kai knew he was a goner when the blunet caused that blissful friction. He had been unprepared for it so the sound just left his mouth. And now his kitty was watching him looking very amused with his reaction. The only thing he really didn't like so much about the hybrid was the fact that he was such a natural tease. "Tyson…" He tried to put more anger into his warning. But he lost it all when the tease rubbed his cheek against him again. This time he was prepared but still could avoid a slight twitch from his hips.

Sighing dramatically, the neko started pulling his zipper down. "Ok… ok…"

"Aaahhh… Tyyy! No…" He tried to stop him but his hands were quickly batted away.

"No, Kai." The kit-teen was serious this time. He cautiously pulled his pants and boxers down as he lay in bed with his head between the Russian's legs. "Ysonne, Play!" He smiled mischievously.

"Ysonne? No its Tyyyyyy…. oh! Fuck!" He cursed loudly, forgetting about correcting him. Tyson had just taken him fully in his mouth. He really liked when Tyson would give him oral. His tongue was cat like and rough, making him squirm every time a more sensitive spot was brushed.

The Russian notated that this time his tongue felt less rough than usual, which diminished the pain in favor of pleasure making him double sensitive.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Cursing nonsensically he had only half a mind to remember not to push the other's head down to hard. When he had said Tyson gave really good head he wasn't joking. He was a natural! Just the right amount of sucking and that amazing rough tongue! "Ah! Ty… it's coming out! Ah! Fuck!" God! Tala would mock him for a very long time he knew how fast he had just cummed.

Tyson just finished his grooming very happily as he tried to regain his breath. "Kai…" He looked up hopefully.

Oh, he really wanted to ravish him! And Tyson definitely was hoping for that. But… "No. We… we can 'play' more after the others are gone. Now let's get you dressed!" He quickly shoved around the whining teen as he apprehensively watched the clock move fast.

XXXXXX

Miraculously, Kai still had some time to teach the other something he wished to tell the gang.

"You have presents for me?!" The inquisitive teen was the first thing their friends were presented with as they walked through the door.

"Well… we do have something." Brian started unsure, but the kit-teen was already reporting his success to his owner.

"Kaaaaiii! Presents! Presents!" Tyson cheered, jumping around the older teen.

"What in the hell have you been teaching him, Kai?!" Ray looked exasperated. Nothing had changed; those two were still completely unserious about the whole thing!

"He chose." Kai lifted his arms in mock surrender. "Why should I try to suppress his personality?"

The Chinese seemed like he wanted to argue back but he said nothing. Starting an argument right after Tyson's arrival wasn't really a sensitive thing to do. Besides, Kai looked happy. Genuinely happy - as much as Kai was capable of showing – which was surprising! He didn't want to be the one to ruin it. Meanwhile the catman had been fidgeting with the cat transporter he had bought, since Kai was so against the leash – go figure.

"Ax! Hello!" He cheered as the yellow kitty greeted him back with equal joy.

"It's Max, with an "m". Let Ray release him before you do something stupid." The Russian's words lacked any harsh tone as he tapped the blunet's head away from the box and Ray quickly freed his own kitty.

Max ran to his friend like his tail was on fire; being cradle in his arms.

"Max!" Ty giggled as his little wet nose sniffed his face and neck as if trying to confirm it really was the blunet.

"Max was really worried. He kept asking about you." Ray told the teen. He really was trying to care more about his pet. Seeing Kai lose all the life he had gained over the past month in just a couple weeks had been almost like a wakeup call. He couldn't help but smile at the kitties' happiness.

" 'woied?" Ty turned in curiosity to the Chinese man, that looked like he didn't know how to explain.

It was Kai that saved the day, obviously more used to explanations. "It means that when Max thought about you, he felt a pain in here." He held his hand over the blunet's hearth.

"Pain…" The boy repeated as he reached for his hearth as well. He looked to his furry friend in a mix of pain and, ironically, concern. Ty knew what pain was. He had felt it. He didn't want Max to feel like that!

Kai gently tugged at a pointy ear when the kitty showed the desired reaction. "What you are feeling know… is worry. You are worried as well. You understand?"

The kit-teen looked elucidated and after a brief thinking moment he nodded strongly. Everybody else was awed by Kai's skills.

"… ah… well, how about we give you that present now?" Bryan suggest as he pushed everyone to the living room. "We got this to cheer you up!" He offered the teen a small pillow with the word "kitty" sewed on, that fitted nicely between his hands.

At first Tyson didn't know what to do with it even though he was curious; Max on the other hand, still cradled by his friend, was earnestly smelling it and trying to rub his head on it.

"… humn… maybe your human nose can't sense it…" Tala mused as he watched the confused kit-teen fumble with it.

"Oy! Is that…?!" Kai started; only to be interrupted by a cap being held to his face; his kitty was eagerly handing him all his clothe articles. He was in the middle of taking his pants when the dual haired Russian realized what was happening. "Hey! You guys stop staring!" He yelled at the bunch that was busy ogling Ty's almost naked state. They all scrammed to escape their friend's rage. Only Ray had his back turned away from the beginning. If he didn't make a comment sooner or later he was going to explode!

Once assured that his… pet's… modesty was safe, Kai turned back to the problem maker. "And what are you doing?!"

"Play Max!" Tyson excitedly explained, making the Russian lose a few colors. "Ah! No Kai! Kai play… no play Max!" The kitty laughed and tried to correct seeing his owner's reaction.

Then, more interested in the new toy – that Max had stolen and was now playing with – Ty quickly changed forms and ran to join his friend.

"Wow! He just changed!" Spencer cheered.

"That's new dude1" Tala watched the two cats play with the small catnip pillow before turning to head to the other room.

As everyone slowly headed away, Ray closed in on Kai. "So… should I be worried about this 'play' thing?" He arched a perfect eyebrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

"To Tyson being back!" Bryan held his cup for the 35th time, only being followed by the other two Russians. Kai and Ray had long given up the stupid game of trying to compete.

"You seem happy." Ray noted.

Kai immediately held his hand to his face, just in case he had been smiling. "… why do you say that?"

"It's the air around you I guess…" Ray slumped a bit more in his chair. "Was Tyson happy to see you?"And he immediately regretted asking. The expression that showed on his friend's face was one he was starting to associate with bed related activities. Not a good sight.

"He was happy." Kai said simply.

"Why do you keep doing this? Don't you understand…?"

"Because the only time I tried to deny him, he started crying. Ah, and I wasn't the instigator this time."

And they fell silent.

Until the two furry animals stumbled in the room, Max foaming a bit in from his mouth.

"They must have ripped the pillow open." Kai wondered aloud as he picked up his dizzy kitty.

Ray also picked Max up and cradled him. "Did you have fun together?"

The moment was sweet, the two small animals purring in their owners' laps; until Tala decided to open his drunken mouth.

"So… considering you couldn't have had the time for a super make up session before we came… I bet you're getting some tonight, yeah? Making up for the lost time, Kai!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What a lack of class, Tala!"

"Easy Ray… you're just mad because Kai and Ty are happier together than you and Max. Admit it!"

Noticing that his friend was turning purple, the dual-haired teen tried to save the situation. "It probably has nothing to do with me and Ty having sex. Every relationship is different. I'm sure Ray and Max like each other very much… just… in a different way."

Ray was happy that his friend was defending him but truthfully he had starting to doubt himself lately.

"Ah! Kai didn't deny that he is going to get lucky tonight!"

And the discussion started anew, unaware of the two awake cats listening.

XXXXXXXX

**A.N: So… here we are more than one year from the date I told you I would be returning from my hiatus. Well… Even by the end of that summer, my writing muse did not come back, in fact I think she just ran off somewhere. Slowly I'm returning to it but I must admit my abilities are not as good as I like then. My free time as also been diminished. I'm now on second year of college and everything is very overwhelming. **

**That and the first year really killed half of my brain… seriously. Creativity drop.**

**But I really wanted to return. I started with a few new fics – which I refused to release without updating this one – and slowly my passion returned. Still working on it but I'm not very steady.**

**That is why I changed my name somewhere last year to match my new form. 000LuvYaoi000 is gone so please welcome LazyAuthoress. Because I'm really lazy :)**

**Whish me luck and I'll try to update as much as I can because I refuse to abandon a fic. **


End file.
